


漩涡

by Ivan_Misha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Misha/pseuds/Ivan_Misha
Summary: 【all观】漩涡（黑道AU）赤观，不二观，裕观，迹观Cp顺序无偏重主要角色死亡





	1. 电话

**Author's Note:**

> 嘀嗒…
> 
> 想象周围的一切都正在被卷入一个漩涡，逐渐，逐渐成为一个点…
> 
> 听我说...注视着我的眼睛...让我成为那个点…
> 
> 嘀嗒...
> 
> 当社会需要信念的时候，神就被创造。而作为一个个体，你所创造的信念是什么？
> 
> 嘀嗒...
> 
> 不要思考…不要措辞…
> 
> 告诉我…
> 
> 在这个漩涡里…你看到了什么？

“别丢下我！”

火焰在狂吼着撕毁视线中的一切，灼热的感觉让人焦虑，观月不记得是谁放的那把火。灯油和打火机的颜色融在一起就变成那样了。不充分燃烧的热气和黑烟让视线模糊，室外丰富的氧气让火势愈演愈烈。

“带我走...我不想在这里...”熟悉的声音在不远处，观月循着声音看过去，在浓烟中找到那个小小的身子。教堂的钟声突然响起，寄居的乌鸦扑棱棱的飞向血红的天空，羽翼拍打的声音把惨烈的哀求弥盖。观月应声向火中那个模糊的身影伸出手去，可无论如何都抓不住，那双挣扎着的手根本只是一个幻影，摇晃着，被满目的红色覆盖，镀上一层层炫目的光。

一个黑洞洞的枪口倏然从火焰中探出，仿佛一个旋转的漩涡，要将未来都吸入搅碎。

不！别开枪...

火花迸射开来，为这场火焰染红的夜景点起一抹难忘的高光。

烟，到处都是烟！无法尖叫亦无法呼吸......

观月初在剧烈的心跳中惊醒，用几乎要把肺喘出来的架势把身边的人吓得不轻，黑暗中的一双臂膀把观月搂紧，“别怕...是梦。”

“.....”观月的意识逐渐清明，心跳也随着身边人的安抚而平静下来，“几点了...”观月的声音沙哑得令人心疼，更让作为罪魁祸首的赤泽心里有点不安。

“5点多…还可以再睡一会…”

观月挣扎着动了一下，身上的痛感和双腿间的黏腻提醒他刚结束过一场欢爱。

“...”

“对不起，是我的错，我不该让你这么累...”

“老毛病了，不怪你。”观月既然醒来就不得不去洗掉那些痕迹，赤泽很了解他，虽然有些疲惫，但赤泽还是很配合的打开灯，给观月披上件单衣，护送他到浴室。

“赤泽，你好像从来不做噩梦。”  
水声混杂着莫名的问题从浴室传出，门外的赤泽很认真地想了想。  
“金田殉职的那几天，我总是梦到...”

“对不起。”

“不过……我从不惊醒，那不可怕，只是很伤感。”

“惊醒...是因为害怕吗......”

害怕面对，甚至害怕想起那孩子的脸。

酒店的门廊光很暗，暖黄色的，温暖但不明亮，此时的心境令赤泽感觉不到暧昧的浪漫，反而有点看不清前路的迷茫。

赤泽不知道观月到底梦到了什么，或者他恐惧的是什么。观月即便和他已经亲密到可以将身体交给他，心里那份神秘的过去却依旧不愿向他展露。赤泽是个很有自知之明的人，他知道自己是一个履历简单又没有秘密的人，观月的过去或许太沉重，那个梦不是自己能够担起或者抚平的，那么知道也不过是自寻烦恼，所以观月也不愿将这份无解的沉重再压在他身上。

赤泽已经无所谓是否被隐瞒，反正无论观月有着怎么样的过去，他都愿意在他身边守着他，知道自己这样的心意便足够了。

赤泽突然想起来什么，从散落在地上的迷彩裤侧兜里掏出半包被攥得有些变形的香烟，抽出一根叼在嘴里，打火机的光亮了三两下，在昏暗的环境里像迷途森林中隐约的人家灯火，燃起一刻的希望又稍纵即逝。

“赤泽，不可以在屋里吸烟，上次你把床单点着了你忘了吗！”

浴室的门突然打开，水汽后是那个优雅惊艳到像神仙一样的男人，柔美和英气两种气质毫不冲突的融和在这个男人身上，他就站在离赤泽不到一臂的位置，半裸的身子上滑下未擦干的水滴，赤泽的视线无处安放，连液体划过的痕迹都能看得清楚。观月身材小巧，平日里无论包裹得多厚实都显得轻飘飘的，此时不着衣物倒显露出肌肉的结实匀称，精美的形体线条散发着迷人的力量感，让赤泽不禁回忆起第一次在警署训练营和观月对垒的时候自己是如何被这个看起来不堪一击的男人用有力的手臂和大腿锁死在地上的。

美丽然而危险，就像传说中的海妖塞壬，在两人的交往中，赤泽对观月有着诸多改观，而唯独这个形容是赤泽对观月至今未改的看法。

“烟。”观月又重复了一遍，水润的暗紫色眸子在昏暗的灯光下深重了许多，形成一种神秘的色泽，赤泽看得有点呆住，反应过来的时候烟已经落在地毯上，赤泽赶快踩灭烟头的零星火焰，抬头就对上观月略带怒气的脸。

“记得弄干净。”观月白了他一眼，从赤泽身边像精怪一般轻灵地走过，留下一股玫瑰的幽香。

赤泽习惯性的想去扶，却因为一瞬的迟疑扑了个空，看着观月的背影，赤泽有那么一瞬间似乎明白了那种足以惊醒的害怕。

那个梦惦念的，会是个已经来不及挽回的人或事吗？

赤泽想起金田葬礼的那天，黑色的棺椁庄严肃穆，观月穿着黑色的警服抱着一大捧白色玫瑰在墓碑前默默的流泪，精致庄重，像一尊美丽的雕塑。而他则无法那样冷静，他哭得毫无形象，撕心裂肺。那时候的观月就好像习惯了这样的场面一样，他把玫瑰放在墓碑旁，鞠躬敬礼，没有丝毫的慌乱，就像已经演绎过无数次的一场表演一样。

回过神来的赤泽没有去管地上的烟头，而是三步并作两步的爬上了床，把比自己身材小太多的男人抱在怀里，下巴抵在观月湿漉漉的头顶上，蹭了蹭观月头顶厚实发丝间的发旋儿，“有我在，什么都不用怕。”

观月很喜欢赤泽对着自己说些安慰的话，那会令他感到一种虚假的安全。观月放任自己靠在那个温暖的胸膛里，贪恋着赤泽皮肤的温度，眼睛开始半睁半闭起来。

“嘶…嘶…队长！队长！动了！动了！目标有动静了的说！”

赤泽的对讲机突然传来一阵音质极差的嘶嘶声，勉强能听清对面传达来的急迫消息，被内容刺激到的观月先赤泽一步坐起身来，按着赤泽的胸口，从他枕边抢过那台对讲机，“怎么样了，有没有窃听到什么？”

“参谋？你咋在队长房间里的说？”

“不许问！回答我的问题！”

“那个，有个人给他打了个电话，没说啥，挂了就开始收拾。参谋，他会不会给咱惊了的说。”

“不可能！跟上，立刻！”

“咳咳！”赤泽发出两声低咳来表明自己的存在，他把观月从身上扒下来又一次搂进怀里，搓了搓他的手。“快盖上被子，你的手都冷了。”

“衣服呢！”观月才不管赤泽的嘘寒问暖，挣出去找被扔在地上的衣服，满地的狼藉和腰腹的酸疼让急性子的观月气不打一出来，更不要说赤泽还大摇大摆的躺在床上。

“我就说出外勤的时候不能做！”观月横着眉，语气很是不满，“我就应该找个锁头给你锁上！”

赤泽顿时觉得下体一疼，“别别别，我帮你找。”赤泽随便捡了件夹克先套上，开始在一堆乱七八糟的被单中找起观月的衬衫西装。

“其实你不用那么紧张，你信不过柳泽也该信的过淳吧，他做事什么时候让你失望过。”

“是啊，都是我可靠的手下，反正这里最没有用的就是你这个队长了！”

“下了床就说我没用…”赤泽小声抱怨，观月意识到了什么，脸一下子红了，别别扭扭的把地上的一个枕头惯到赤泽头上。

“我这不也是没忍住嘛…你要是愿意给我口的话我也不会…”赤泽话还没说完就又吃了一个不明飞行物。

赤泽抬起头来的时候观月已经把衬衫穿好了，折腾一宿的衬衫皱皱巴巴的，观月站在镜子前，嫌弃两个字就差写在脸上了，赤泽明白自己的处境大概也没比那件衬衫好到哪儿去。

接过赤泽递过去的西装，随手打上的红黑条纹的领带，又到盥洗室折腾了一会，观月风风火火的把自己收拾得神气起来，赤泽看了看自己的夹克和毫不相配的肥大迷彩裤衩，都有点无地自容了。

“我觉得我像个在地铁站过夜的瘾君子。”

“扮好你的角色，背不要那么挺，不要表现得像个特警明白吗！”观月打开对讲机，“淳，跟上了吗？”

“正在跟，车里装了窃听器，他跑不了。”

“有什么新的信息？”

“很多，他开了车载免提…操！”

“怎么了？”

“没事，柳泽那个笨蛋拉了个急刹…”

观月叹了口气，瞥了眼在窗口发呆到赤泽，“辛苦你了。”

“目前得知目标被同伙称作裕太，要去隔壁的密苏特小城执行一个任务，恐怕不只是毒品交易。”

“不只是交易？”

“交易只是诱饵，他通电话的那个人让他交易后拿了钱就解决所有人，他身上的货很可能不是真的，下达此等命令，很可能是组织里的高层，而且目标称呼他为大哥，电话里的人可能非比寻常，目标与其关系亲密。”

“哼哼哼，观望…不要打草惊蛇，这样的马仔要抓也要人赃并获，更何况还不知道他身上有没有足以定罪的证据。”一种自信的笑容爬上观月的面容，观月的脸白皙红润，配上那样志在必得的笑容活像一朵张扬的玫瑰，带着露珠，在清晨初生的光芒下闪烁出无尽的美。赤泽熟悉那种笑，每一次观月露出那样得意的笑容时，都将引发一场巴赫协奏曲般华丽优美的恶战，而且这场战役没有停顿，必要不死不休。


	2. 高脚杯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 观月初要在交易的时候抓住所有参与的人，这个任务只能成功不能失败。对于观月来说，与目标交易的毒品走私团伙远比制毒组织的一个马仔价值要高得多，不因为其他，只因为那个走私团伙的背后一定有冰帝的存在。

冰帝在科密克主城有自己的黑手党势力，被称为冰之地下王国，周边的小城自然也在冰帝的势力范围内。冰帝与警方的势力交融已久，虽然有涉黑背景，走在违背规则的道路上，却在对家族和手下的管理上及其严格，从不做没必要和欺凌弱小的事，被杀死的人通常都是些涉黑团伙，家族背叛者，商人和瘾君子，不是死了连个收尸的人都没有就是家人连报警都不敢，人们处于冰帝黑手党的暗压之下，却又不能不依靠黑手党作为自己的保护伞，弱者会集体向黑手党提供保护费以寻求庇护，其虽然违法犯罪，却深得平民的拥护，社会上的黑手党就是这样，犯罪但不罪恶，更像是一种中立的、不被政府左右的、保护弱者的势力，这种法外执行者，只要不破坏民众集体的利益，警方也通常睁一只眼闭一只眼，甚至会与他们合作打击真正的罪恶，然而观月知道，冰帝家族早在十年前就彻底腐败了，他们的资产来源远没有保护费那么干净，迹部家族中有个观月永远无法原谅的人，那个人正以正人君子的模样一边被弱小的平民拥戴着，一边暗中做着毒品和偷渡贩卖人口的生意，将信任自己的人民推入地狱，赚得钵满盆盈。可如果没有切实的证据，想把那个人拉下水近乎不可能。

不二裕太停留在马瑟西里街道的一间汽车旅馆里，安静的等待着交易的信号，地点则定在街道尽头的一家同性恋酒吧。要混进人员流动相对少的同性恋酒吧并非易事，选择在这个地方交易的人必然是看中小城镇同性恋酒吧里人员相对固定的好处，一旦出现新人就会十分明显，虽然平日里一两个游客很正常，但交易当天一定很特别，突然加入的客人一定会受到排查，而提前成为酒吧的服务人员是个不错的选择，即使酒吧的拥有者很可能就是交易人员，突然应聘的服务人员或许会引起一个质疑，好在被小小惊到的候鸟也不至于直接飞走，只要骗过他们，目标自然会安心下来。为了这个计划，观月没有再穿那身庄重的西装，而是到了落脚处就换了一身英伦风的绅士装准备去马瑟西里酒吧试一试运气。

修身的棕红色小马甲勒出诱人的腰线，白色里衣收紧的高领子上打着一条同样棕红的缎带，完美的展露出颈部优雅的线条，里衣十分的薄和修身，隐约可以看到手臂的肌肉线条，将一种禁欲的威严感融入到那美艳动人的模样里，调和出一种远观就令人心生邪念却足以用气焰震慑得人不敢亵玩的邪魅。

“怎么样？是不是还挺有那回事的，为了不被怀疑，我特意选了做工廉价的，线头很让人讨厌，但这样才像个精心打扮的无业青年。”观月摆弄起自己的头发，向同僚展示自己的装扮。

“哇，好看的说，参谋你可以去赚钱了耶。”柳泽呆着接过去观月装模作样端给他的果子酒，发出由衷的惊叹。观月随便打扮起来都美得惊人，和广义上舒缓的美不尽相同，那是一种震慑人心到妖异的美，深紫色的卷发让它们的主人看起来十分神秘，唇边算计的笑意隐约散发着没有明显攻击性的危险趣味，刺激感官却又不至于令人生畏，毫不掩饰的凌厉眉眼又使人不由自主的去付诸敬意，仿佛生来他就是为了惹人爱怜和被奉为上宾的。赤泽不止一次说观月这样的人应该去做政客或者什么王女的夫婿，连明星偶像都是对他的一种浪费，何况是陪着一堆特警在刀尖上摸爬滚打。

“你确定这样能保证自己的安全吗？你太显眼了，我担心...不如让淳去吧，他的模样，老板一定看得上。”对于潜伏进酒吧见证交易，里应外合在证据确凿时集体拿下嫌犯的计划，赤泽第一个跳出来表示怀疑，理由是不能保证潜伏人员的安全，而他最心尖尖上的观月正是这个潜伏人员。

“淳经验不足，出事他应付不过来。”

“你就有自信出了事能全身而退？不，我不同意！”过分耀眼的人扮演什么身份的平民都有些不真实，观月一向演什么像什么，可每次都会因为太引人注目而惹起不小的事端，以往便装潜伏着抓些杀人的暴徒不必畏手畏脚，只要观月受到威胁赤泽直接就会冲上去，可做暗线不一样，在拿到确凿的证据之前，观月一定不会容许其他人涉入其中，如果出现什么意外，那么观月一定让自己会孤立无援，赤泽的担心不是没有道理。

“赤泽...我知道你怕我出事...”观月扬起唇角，捏了捏自己额前的一缕卷发，“我没有你想象的那么弱，我会提前想办法带枪进去，如果换做淳，危险只会加倍，他在射击场上的数据我是知道的，不行，换作你和柳泽，你们又不懂得演戏和周旋，没有更好的选择了。”

“观月……”

观月抬了抬手，赤泽也收了声音。说服观月本身就是一件不可能的事，况且他还没有任何可以说服对方的合理理由，他们是特警情报署的特工，从某种意义上来说也是军人，如果提不出更好的方案，那么就必须执行可行的方案，这就是命令，在这个秘密的特工组织里，观月初下达的命令必须被无条件执行，他这个队长也不例外，除非那位大人另有命令。

观月第一次来同性恋酒吧，有些意外这里的氛围并没有自己一开始想象的那么糟，甚至比一般的酒吧更安静些，男男女女都有，四散的坐在吧台，还有三两对在舞池里忘我的耳鬓厮磨。酒吧的光很绚丽，紫色和蓝色的炫光混合在一起引人荷尔蒙发作，将吧台上各色的高脚杯照出迷幻的色彩，相对的，室内的背景音乐却意外的轻灵，舒缓的纯音乐令人心安，总的来说并没有什么令人不适的地方，也没有什么不快的骚扰。踏进酒吧的观月很快就惹起了一些注意，那些目光不停的在他身上逡巡，却没有人做出多余的动作，就好像一个平静的湖面落入一片落叶，引起了片片涟漪，却没有造成什么动静，几个人开始交头接耳起来，明明很好奇却都按捺着自己，就好像大家都遵守着什么条例一样。观月迷茫的站在大厅，主厅的酒保没有上来招呼，而是向着舞台中央看了一眼就继续低头做自己的事。观月顺着酒保的目光看过去，吧台侧面的舞台上坐着一个穿着深蓝色西装的男子，他抱着吉他向观月扬了扬下颚，金丝边的圆形镜框下是一双春水泛滥的桃花眼，发丝在蓝紫色交叉的光线下泛着深蓝色的光，或许他的发色本来就是蓝色的。观月毫不避讳的打量了一下这个蓝衣男子，在这样的注视下，很快那人英俊的脸庞上便露出一个暧昧的笑。

英俊的男人晃了晃翘起的腿，惹得观月的视线跳了一下，被擦得锃亮的高档皮鞋是少见的复古款式，实在有些惹眼。男人勾起脚尖故作姿态的钩来身前的高麦克，身体前倾，“啊恩，看来我们新来了一个很漂亮的朋友。”

那是一种低沉沙哑的嗓音，不急不缓的语调几乎勾魂夺魄，不夸张的说，便是一句话就能让人酥了骨头。观月对危险的嗅觉十分敏锐，他第一时间就认为眼前的男子绝非善类，他的肢体语言表现出一种高度的自信，十分个性却又只有一分张扬，足够隐忍也足够大气，即便对方的语气和神色中都没有冒犯的意味，观月还是产生了一种可能被侵犯领地的备战感。

“来，给大家介绍一下，你叫什么名字。”

“观月初。”

“真是很有诗意的名字，你这样的名字可不常见，是真名吗？不必回答，在这里大家都很和善，无论是姓名还是昵称，我们都接受，比如那位，我们都叫他爆火龙。”男子话音刚落，整个室内都开始喧闹起来，那位被指名的男人站起来向观月打了个招呼，也获得了观月一个礼貌的点头作为回礼，整个酒吧给人一种说不出的凝聚感。

“我叫忍足侑士，你可以叫我狼先生。”忍足放下腿上的电吉他，从舞台上走了下来，一步步接近观月，观月不得不说狼这个称号很符合他，他就像狼窝里的一只头狼，优雅的步伐，抬高的额首，眼中的精明与小心绝不输于自己，相比之下攻击性却更盛，而他就仿佛一只深入狼窝的狐狸，收起蓬松的尾巴想要极力融合进这个古老严密的群居种族。

忍足走到离观月极近的地方停下，搭上观月的肩膀，忍足比观月高出不少，正好可以伏在他的耳边传达出只有两个人能听到的讯息。此时一只狐王和一只狼王正在用旁人看不出的信息素互相试探。

“你不是来约人的吧。”

狐狸的耳朵抖动了一下。

“不是，我是来找工作的。”

狼发出一声低沉的咕噜。

“编故事之前，至少要看一下自己的条件吧，你去卖屁股绝对比在这里端盘子赚得多。”

狐狸歪了歪头，攀上狼的脖颈，与他厮磨。

“嗯哼，那你呢？你不也在这里卖唱，你去卖屁股我绝对出高价。”

“有意思。”狼王眼中的闪着兴致，狐狸准备乘胜追击。

“我想我们的目的是一样的。”

“哦？你觉得我的目的是什么？”

“哼，找食的狼自然要找个机会观望一下优质的猎物。”

“那你觉得我怎么样。”忍足几乎要贴在观月的耳边了，那种低音炮一般的嗓音离得如此近，就在耳边炸开，像某种野兽的沉吟，饶是心理专家出身的观月也难免心跳加速，浑身发热，换作一般人怕是要直接化在这个人的怀里。观月轻轻推开忍足，很快调整了一下心绪，抬手抚摸上忍足的脸颊，丝毫不落于下风，也发动自己最引以为傲的嗓音作为攻势发出危险的笑声。

“呵呵呵呵，我们都是1，就别互相耽误对方时间了吧。”

“真可惜，狼这种生物可是很喜欢对月高歌的。”忍足收到明显拒绝的信号后立刻就收敛了，丝毫没有纠缠的意思，他眼中轻佻的光不见了，取而代之的是一种沉稳，仿佛那种色情的挑逗只不过是逢场作戏，观月许久没见过在风月场上如此收放自如的男人了。一番交锋下来，忍足算是认可了观月的解释，向后拉开了安全距离，拍了拍观月的肩，抬眼示意了一下远处正在擦着酒杯的酒保，让他带观月去后台。

“那么，请跟我来吧。”

…

“行动顺利吗？”赤泽的声音从观月的内置耳麦中传出来，观月把一杯白兰地递给客人，再附赠一个礼貌地笑，转身提了一下衣领，借助别领口下方的窃听器向外界传达信息。

“已经办妥了，我现在是吧台的服务员了。”

“我们在四周勘查，目前能够得知这个酒吧周围有几个持枪的保镖，快速逃生通道那里有两个，内部的情况你摸得怎么样了。”

“除了正门，能够离开酒吧的只有逃生通道和后厨的通风口。”

“我们会负责在两个出口布控和接应，你一定小心。”

“放心吧，没有人为难我，只是进后台的时候被搜了身，他们目标是武器，没有发现我的窃听器。”

赤泽微微松了口气，“我把枪藏在了酒吧外面的花丛里，周围没有检测到摄像头，是个死角很安全。”

“多谢。”

观月那边的声音彻底静了下来，只剩下电波的噪音，观月把领子压住后传出的声音就会变得极小，很长时间都不会有什么信息，可即便如此，赤泽依旧实时进行着监听，当观月被忍足纠缠的时候，即使声音模糊，赤泽也能听出忍足离观月极近，那些暧昧的言语令赤泽恨不得把自己的手骨给捏碎，只恨自己不能瞬移到观月身边，把那个一口关西腔的男人一拳闷在地上。

“队长是不是魔怔了的说。”柳泽偷偷戳了一下淳，淳紧了一下额带，面无表情的接话，“你难道还看不出来吗…”

“看出来什么？”

“啊，真是个笨蛋鸭子。”淳摇了摇头，他真是服了柳泽的迟钝了，淳早就看出赤泽对观月的心思了，他刚被观月挖角到情报署的时候，赤泽看他的眼神都跟要杀人似的，而明明同样被观月亲手提拔的柳泽也没少被队长特别关照，但这个人就是意识不到，一开始淳还不是很待见这个又蠢又聒噪的家伙，但渐渐的，淳变得喜欢上了他这个样子，自从他从一线刑警调度到情报署特警机关，经手的犯罪案都变得成规模起来，两人一起深入敌营成了常态，互相扶持的过程中，淳发现柳泽天真单纯的性格总是能平复他的伤痛和紧张，对他也逐渐生出些喜欢来。情报署的任务是负责掌握证据，搅乱敌营，并没有充足的武装团队和力量，基本等同于做着特工的工作，生命随时都可能成为过去式，一想到身边总有一个牵着自己神思的笨蛋，淳就觉得无比理解赤泽此刻的心情，尤其是失去金田后，这个小队已经经不起一点打击，即使赤泽已经得到了当地警方的协助武装抓捕令，那颗心还是悬着放不下来，没日没夜的守在窃听设备前熬红了眼睛。


	3. 烈酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 风雨前是一场宁静的初见，即使不二裕太没有为这场相见做足准备，但它都不经意的到来了。一场陷阱的开端，仍有烈酒入喉般的温度。

不二裕太收到了新的信息，一条未知号码发过来的短信息。  
苍白又闪着光的界面上只有一个时间，裕太看了一眼，毫不犹豫地删掉了，如此简练，就好像练习过无数遍。裕太不用猜都知道那是谁发来的，删掉虽然没有必要，但裕太实在讨厌发短信那个人。他总在想，如果不是那人，他和他哥哥或许早就自由了。同时，他也不喜欢他哥哥，明明那么向往自由，却始终口是心非，不敢脱离组织，还处处管着他。不二裕太不喜欢的太多了，不过他也有喜欢的事物，他喜欢刺激，喜欢阳光，喜欢甜食和交友，他最大的梦想是去上大学，逃课，疯闹，交好几个女朋友，在毕业的那天放飞理想和伙伴们一起喝得酩酊大醉，过一个叛逆的有志青年应该过的生活，而不是每天生活在阴暗的角落里，不敢交友，不敢见人，做着害人性命的事。

裕太把手机扔在床上，仰面倒在不那么柔软的床里，他此刻并不知道自己正在被对面的一台望远镜监视，不二裕太没有那么强的反侦查能力，虽然被教育要拉窗帘防止被人盯上，但不二裕太偏不，他喜欢光明热爱光明，这已经是他可以做的最大程度的反抗了，他才不要像个贼一样连阳光都不敢见，哪怕这只是自欺欺人。

裕太兴致缺缺，反正做完了这单就放他走什么的也肯定是哥哥的谎言，不二裕太早就不信这种安慰性质的说辞了。裕太其实也不是不理解他哥哥的难处，他曾听乾前辈讲过一个故事，曾经组织里有一双情侣，他们本是组织里最好的搭档，深得组织的信任，然而他们有一天想过上正常的生活，于是他们叛逃，不出一周就相继死在了藏身之所。乾说，除非手冢死了，否则组织里的人一个都别想活着离开组织，这就是加入的代价，就是强者的规则，他们这个组织很封闭，互相都太过了解，与此同时也没有人可以逃过手冢的枪口，作为叛徒活下去。

手冢国光不容许叛徒的存在。

不二裕太出门的第一件事是买上一份当天的环球时报，然后在十分钟内把它送进垃圾桶，不二裕太把这种看报纸的习惯简单的称为与社会保持接轨，虽然他心里明白除了每天泡在图书馆里还不是爱上了图书管理员的书呆子以外，并不会有人真的这么认为。

推门进入酒吧的裕太同样引起了一些关注，不过不二裕太并不是第一次造访这家酒吧，他对这家酒吧的熟悉至少到了了解盥洗室在哪的程度了，毕竟他不止一次在那里差点把胃给吐出来。

“嘿，欢迎光临，我记得你，小寸头。”

“老样子，威士忌加深水炸弹。”

“喝这么烈的酒的人可不多，这就是为什么我总能记住你。”

“你叫什么来着？本还是丹什么的？”

“梶本，真高兴你还能记上那么一点。怎么？心情不好？你那个所谓“天才老哥”又给你气受了？”

“没有...”不二裕太扯出一个还算灿烂的笑，他不知道三天后这个梶本会不会死于自己制造的爆炸或者流弹什么的，可能是提前的哀悼让他无法笑的那么自得。

“嗯哼，很抱歉打扰了你们的调情，A2要两瓶午安玫瑰，去柠檬，他们说如果发现了半片柠檬，他们就准备在店里发布即兴演讲。我相信没人喜欢，嗯哼哼哼哼哼...”

这声音婉转清澈，是男声却不低沉，抑扬顿挫的语调中带着戏谑意味，裕太居然被这陌生的好听声音逗笑了，他毫不掩饰的发出笑声，吸引了陌生人的目光，不二裕太抬头准备对柠檬做出一些幽默的评价换取对方更多的话语，可刚对上陌生人的那双陌生却十足亲切的眼眸时，他觉得自己的心脏都停滞了，可能是一秒，也可能是很多秒，不二裕太不知道自己傻乎乎的盯了他多久，直到陌生的男人停下自己的笑，“我说了什么冒犯到你了吗？”

对于眼前的男人来说，美丽这个形容词还是太逊色了，但不二裕太的词库太过贫瘠，于是他的大脑里一片空白。

“我...嗨...你是…这里的服务生？”  
妈的逊爆了，不二裕太给自己的反应打了个最低分。

“嗯哼，想喝点什么吗？我请你。”观月在对视简短的时间内锁定了眼前这个毛头小子，他的面孔观月在望远镜里观察过不止一次，他肌肉牵动的每一个小小的习惯性动作在观月飞速计算着的处理器中不停的输出有价值的信息。

梶本摇了摇头，似乎对这种场面已经司空见惯，他把配好的两杯烈性饮品递到两人面前。“记在卷毛小子头上了，不收费。”

“我叫观月，新来的，你可能没见过我…”观月见对方只是呆呆的看着自己，莞尔一笑，从口袋里拿出一包拆过的香烟在他深棕色透亮的眼睛前晃了晃，“烟？”

“不，不用…”不二裕太有点过分拘谨了，他平日里做出来震慑旁人的混混样子在观月面前一点也拿不出手了，“不二…裕太，我叫不二裕太，那个…其实我不经常喝这么烈的酒，我比较喜欢甜的东西。”他通常不会把名字告诉别人，尤其是陌生人，却不知是否受了那笑容的蛊惑，不二裕太几乎没做多想就把底交了出去。

玻璃相碰的声音清脆。

“裕太，很可爱的名字，敬你。”

观月抿了一口伏特加示意，顿感这几乎把胸口烧穿的热辣实在对得起这杯酒，并不喜欢沾酒的观月皱了皱眉，“如果不工作的话，我很愿意与你一醉方休，玩的愉快。”观月没有等裕太回应自己的敬酒，没有给他一点时间，他留给不二裕太一个心痒难耐的讯号却不要看他的回应，在最神秘的时机端起给客人的酒水离开了。不二裕太心里敲起了鼓，猛地灌进去一大口，然后辣得愣了三四秒才缓了回来，他看着观月的背影，内心生腾出一种强烈的憎恶。

他憎恶自己的手，憎恶挂着威士忌名字的伏特加，憎恶他即将要做的事……憎恶那颗炸弹可能会害死观月的想法。

“目标出现了，他什么也没有带，看来今天应该不是交易的时间。”

“还好吗？他没有为难你吧。”

“嗯，那孩子看起来挺简单的，不难对付。”照顾完客人后，观月站在酒吧就角落里观察着不二裕太的动向，不二裕太显然在偷偷的寻找他的位置，但视线刚对上他的，那孩子就假意撇开，装作若无其事的样子，就像个陷入暗恋的初中小男生。“我能感觉出他并不喜欢现在的生活。”

“观月，你可不像会关心青少年成长的类型。”

“呵呵，我只是觉得他可以利用。”观月和赤泽通信期间嘴角一直挂着笑，他也不知道自己是在笑不二裕太的愚蠢还是笑他的可爱，反正两者对于观月初来说没有什么本质的区别。

“猎物观察得怎么样了？”暧昧低沉的声音从身侧响起，观月被吓了一跳，他作势抚平衣物的褶皱，将窃听器压好。被惊吓到的观月嗔怒地瞪了一眼忍足，让险些被撞见使用通讯设备的自己看起来不那么怯弱。被美人怒视令一向在意个人风度的忍足先慌了一下，于是观月收到一个抱歉的笑。“抱歉，我不知道你这么专心。”观月环住双臂，依旧是一副怒气未消的样子，他不再理睬忍足，转而继续盯着不二裕太的方向。

“那个男孩不错。”忍足没有被这种冷遇所击退，“你想睡他可以把他带到员工休息区，但出于个人建议，你还是不要招惹那个麻烦为好。”

“你什么意思？”

“你只需要知道他是个能毁了你的麻烦，其他的都不需要知道，有些事情不知道才能活得久，我可不想你这样的美人早早被钉入棺材。”

“……”观月挽了挽发丝，忍足的话看上去是忠告，却令人有几分不适。观月隐约觉得有什么隐晦的不安分子在空气中沉浮，忍足话里话外透露出某种危险性以及这酒吧里有什么不可告人的秘密，这是否代表着他已经可以将忍足确定为交易的核心人物...不过这条重要的信息实在来得未免太简单，反而又不那般可信了。

从犯人的角度出发，向一个无关紧要的人透露这种危险信号对于涉黑的犯罪人员来说只会引起没必要的好奇心，从而给自己带来不可预估的危险，可以说有些太不小心，观月不觉得忍足像不二裕太一样大意随性，虽然有所困惑，但观月还是决意将这位太过不俗的狼先生划分进交易人员的范畴。

观月一时之间不知作为一个普通人，对于这种警告般的忠告该表现出对忍足的畏惧还是天真的对其表达感激，思索间他搭上忍足的肩，用了一个两全其美的手段，摆出一副戏谑的态度，把忍足的话曲解成一个玩笑，“用尖牙威胁我知难而退是没有用的，狼先生，今天我一定会吃掉那个小可爱，而你连骨头都不会有，呵呵呵，走着瞧吧。”观月侵略性的笑着走向裕太，留下忍足一人站在阴影里，冷色的光让忍足失去了笑容的面容略显阴沉，原本对某些事情已经有所定论的忍足突然又开始有些动摇，忍足晃了晃手中盛放着深紫色液体的高脚杯，盯着观月的身影将那些诱人而神秘的酒精一饮而尽。


	4. 倒影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迷路的羔羊是食肉者的口中美餐，狼先生深藏不露，狐狸先生也不肯退缩，在阴影里的斗争，最后胜者是谁？

在被观月灌下第三杯酒的时候，负罪感和突然袭来的焦虑终于让不二裕太想起来自己此行的目的，他可不能在踩点的时候把自己喝断片。不二裕太不记得观月什么时候来的，以及刚才过去的只剩下粉色空白的时间里自己究竟都说了些什么，可能说了一个儿时的故事，或者说到了手枪的型号，但愿他没有把新型毒品的信息在飘飘然的时候炫耀出去。观月的面容有些模糊，在被水泡过似的炫光中看起来更妖异来，裕太想让自己清醒一下，可他的双腿发软，饶是站起来都有些摇晃。不二裕太不算醉的严重，至少没有到宿醉的程度，他的意识实在是愉悦到了顶端，仿佛观月在他的酒里加了什么精神类的药片。观月的计划里并没有放倒裕太，他只是想问到更多的信息再顺便把裕太送出酒吧，观月隐约感觉到忍足在对自己进行一定程度的监视，他要尽量表现得只是对不二裕太感兴趣，而非对他的秘密，无论是不二裕太被纠缠到知难而退还是真的被他灌上床，对忍足都很有迷惑性，让他安心以为自己这个意外加入的角色只是个寻欢者，肆无忌惮的对他的目标灌酒，做出没有一点计划性的样子。虽然接触不二裕太过多自己很可能被忍足或者裕太划进杀人灭口的名单，不过比起即将产生的冲突，这件事反而是最无所谓的。

观月翘着腿坐在吧台上，瞥着裕太因为醉酒而红润的面庞，轻轻抿下一口酒，那动作在裕太的眼里魅惑极了，裕太生怕发生什么似得，撑住自己摇晃的腿，睁开自己迷离的眼，极力让自己看起来没有因为那种诱惑就显露出轻浮和冒犯的模样。

“唔，我得走了。”不二裕太有种像拿手边镇着啤酒的冰桶浇自己一身的冲动，毕竟在执行任务的过程中醉了可不是什么好事，“我今天……真是糊涂了……要是被哥哥知道了……”

“哥哥？你的哥哥是怎么样的人？你很怕他？”见不二裕太有要离开的意思，突然对他口中的哥哥产生兴趣的观月抬起腿拦住不二裕太的去路，不二裕太登时红了脸，根本拒绝不了观月邀惑意味浓重的挽留，竟是一条腿迈也不是，收也不是，最后裕太泄气般的又靠回吧台，双肘撑住台面，整个人几乎倒在上面，吧台冷硬的棱角抵着他的腰，那若隐若现的疼痛裕太竟也已经浑然不觉。

“我的哥哥啊……是个还算关心我的家伙，我才不怕他呢。”  
不二裕太的眼中有一丝带着嘲弄的悲伤，就好像看着一个伤人又伤己的武器，那眉头细小的皱起瞬间被观月捕捉在眼里，“你不喜欢他。”

“恩，我不喜欢他……”，不二裕太望了望炫目的灯源，感到虹膜一阵灼痛，“或许是因为他什么都比我强吧，比如嫉妒什么的，对，我嫉妒他，有时候我会想，没有他就好了……是不是很坏。”

“我倒不这么觉得。”观月笑了一声，“你不是嫉妒他，你只是没有方向，盲目的跟随了你的哥哥，而你却并不认同他的方向。”

一种震惊让晕乎乎的不二裕太有那么一瞬间被激醒的感觉，他的心跳停了一拍，就好像突然出现在眼前的好友和生日蛋糕，受到惊吓的同时有种难言的激动冲击着他的心脏。

“呵呵，想反抗吗？想做点叛逆的事吗？”观月也不知道自己怎么了，看着裕太红扑扑的脸蛋，一副不知该喜该怒，手足无措的样子，他心里就升起一股喜欢的情绪，没人会想在这种微醺又暧昧的情境下无所作为，观月绝非什么良善之辈，这样的一个年轻气盛又好引导的青年，哪里有被他放过的道理。观月起身，倾身压向陷入迷乱的年轻人，他的言语像附了毒的蛇信子，在裕太耳边刻意又不经意划过，“如果没有他的话，你就自由了。”  
有时候，撼动一颗摇摇欲坠的心，也不过就是把那颗心里不敢见人的秘密赤裸裸的展露在眼前罢了。

看见了，听见了，就再也无法逃避了。

“我……我该走了……”不二裕太终于逃似地离开了，观月这次没有拦住他，看那孩子里里外外烧透了的样子，观月觉得自己的目的也差不多达到了。观月有自信，如果这一次这个孩子被捕，一定可以成为他忠实的线人。

“你把他吓走了啊。”忍足幽灵般的从吧台后面的工作间里走出来，手里还拿着被擦干净的酒杯。忍足的话语里没有质问的语气，就连手中杯子与展柜的碰撞声都那么自然而然。  
“嗯哼哼，是个血气方刚的年轻人，一点也不禁撩啊。”

“你可真是不负责任，撩了就要撩明白点啊，直接吻上去，不就什么都解决了。”

“哼，那是对付小姑娘的手段，不过倒蛮像你这样的人会说的话。”观月挽了挽自己的发，“没摸清脉前就贸然行动，可是会挨打的。”

“是么。”忍足饶有趣味的越过吧台，动作流畅得仿佛从动作大片里出来，还不等观月惊讶的神情从面容上退去，忍足已经一手拦过观月的腰，做出一副要吻上去的姿态。

虽然忍足并没有真的逾越观月的私人空间，却还是被瞬间反应过来的观月毫不客气的一拳打在了胃上，蓝发的年轻人慵懒的笑着痛呼，赶忙退了两步缓冲这份力量，继而夸张的捂着自己的肚子，“哎呦，开个玩笑而已……真是的，不可爱啊。”

“哼哼哼哼……都说了，会挨打的。”观月故作冷静的笑，他揪着自己的刘海，手上的力道几乎要把头发扯断，只是一瞬间，观月翘起的发梢都要紧张得炸起来了，因为一些冒犯的小事而情绪激动是不专业的，但身体的反应甚至比思维更快，搏击场上锻炼出来的应急性反应如今倒成了漏洞。

“不过...你似乎挺能打的嘛，呵呵，一般人可没有这么快的反应。”

观月努力将自己的心虚压下去，“只是练过而已！不要缠着我了！去工作！”

忍足看似不经意的行为着实是在探他的底，观月不清楚忍足这几天对他了解了多少，但至少他能确信忍足不可能知道他持有枪械。

该死，忍足如果不是交易者那么行为就太可疑，如果他就是交易者之一，那么既然怀疑到需要试探的程度大可以直接把危险排除。观月恶狠狠的盯着忍足走前甩给他的高脚杯，仿佛能从那里读出忍足的心思一样。

无法理解...这世间竟有他观月初琢磨不透的人...

随着时间的流逝，挫败感随之而来，阴郁的情绪如影随形，宛如一个黑洞，将光影里的年轻人团团裹住。观月折磨着手里的杯子，突然在玻璃反射出的残影里，观月看到了自己，也同时看到了一种看似不可能的可能，登时一股被戏耍的不悦攀上他的背脊。纤细的手指灵活的绞起，将高脚杯在手里翻了一个花，稳妥的立于光滑的桌面上，随即一抹挑衅的笑意盈上那张面庞。

“哼哼哼，不愧是狼先生...您的胆子真是不小啊。”


	5. 枪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忍足认为观月会和他合作，但博弈总是未知的。

西街赫赫有名的狼先生又名忍足侑士，这是他成为酒吧管理者的第二个年头，前年有个倒霉蛋在一场交易中丢了命，他用自己愚钝的脑袋警醒了冰帝黑手党们做亡命生意的野狗往往比警犬更可怕。

忍足当然不相信不二裕太，也不相信他背后的那支势力，制毒的那些亡命徒可以背叛任何人。新制毒品这一口肥肉冰帝自然是想吃的，可对方如此轻易的答应将新型技术出卖并派出陌生的交易人员引起了忍足的警觉。

无论这场交易是真是假，这场交易都必须失败，而且要失败的了无痕迹，失败得与冰帝无一点干系。

忍足想试探的不是观月初，而是不二裕太。

忍足在角落里观察着神色自若，已经毫不掩饰的使用着窃听设备的观月，想必对方对形式已是心知肚明。

就算知道自己是棋盘上的一部分，也要玩到最后么。

忍足笑了。他喜欢和聪明人棋逢对手，那样玩起来才足够刺激。明牌之下不必多言，出于利益的一致，双方都会按照剧本出演。

“这样真的好吗？”同样藏在阴影里的梶本走了出来，“你虽然确定了他的身份，但同时也暴露了你的。”

“他跟踪了那小子这么久却不动手，想必是要一锅端了我们，暴露给他并不是坏事，如果他够聪明就会明白当下的局势。”忍足转身拍了拍同僚的肩膀，带着安慰的意味，“最好的结果就是互相配合完成彼此的任务，否则我就会让他空忙一场。”

计划很完美，但忍足算错了一个人。

一个聪明但并不理智的人。

“将布控撤掉。”

“什么？”赤泽惊讶的差点拍坏了了桌子，一旁的淳被赤泽突如其来的反应吓得愣了一下。

“我说撤掉布控，我已经暴露了，没有必要了。”

“你还好吗！观月？难道是出了什么纰漏！”

“哼哼哼，你是在质疑我的能力吗？”

“不！不是...我是说...”

“别解释了，我没有怪你。”观月扶额，轻叹了口气，“这里面有个人太敏锐了，就好像...对我们的工作模式了如指掌...”

“你还好吗？”

观月抿了抿嘴，他意识到似乎赤泽只关心他目前的处境。

“我很好，他们不会伤害我的。”

观月不喜欢被人担心，这会显得他能力不足似的，但赤泽的关心总是显得有些不一样，直白但意外的讨喜，可能不因为别的，只因为那个人是赤泽吉朗罢了。

“好了，让其他人都去安全的地方，你们也很可能暴露了，不要把自己置于危险中...”观月顿了一下，但并不给赤泽开口的时间，“我也不会有危险，我和他们...达成了某种交易，你们乖乖的走，我就会很安全，明白吗？”

“好！小心行事，我随时准备接应。”

这个人怎么这么傻。观月笑着按掉了窃听器，却在下一刻，神色骤然变得冷淡，“对不起。”

漆了胶和黑墨的木质玩具枪曾经是观月最喜欢的玩具之一，在他还是个孩子的时候，如今手里生冷的铁块看起来比曾经的那个玩具要美丽，然而喜爱的心境反不如从前了。观月抚摸着赤泽留给他的枪，那是一把9mm的半自动手枪，十五发的弹夹只装了十颗子弹，比他平时用的性能差一些，不过无论射速快慢，都足够他把一颗子弹近距离送进忍足的脑袋里。

观月知道离交易的时间不远了，他不想再等，当他发现越接近那个人的事务，他的情绪就越难以冷静，所以当他冲进忍足的独寝时脑子里几乎是放空的，紧张所带来的轰鸣声混杂着少年略带奶气的笑声，那声音像极了鼓舞，让他在黑暗中快速的定位到了忍足，在瞬息之间夺得了一场生死博弈的胜利。

被破门而入的时候，忍足并没有丝毫的准备，现是深夜，观月避开了一切可能发现自己的东西或者人来到这里，并没有给忍足反应的时间。

但忍足是敏锐的，只是一点动静就足矣令他警醒，在观月的枪抵住他的前一刻，他的手已经握住枕下的那把枪，却最终还是僵在了下一秒。

棋差半着。

“狼先生，我不是来杀你的。”

“呵呵，我真是不明白...”

“你不必每件事都明白。”

“幸亏我没有裸睡的习惯。”

“狼先生到这个时候还开得出玩笑。”

“说吧，你想知道什么？”

“你是冰帝的人对吧。”

“既然已经知道，何必问我。”

月光从窗外透进来，让观月勉强能看清忍足的神情，观月歪了歪头，忍足低沉的笑了一下，意会的将埋在枕下的手抬起，双手张开，缓缓的站起身来，示意自己不再持有武器。

“我明白了，那个小子根本只是来钓我的饵，我却把他当成了鱼。怎么？想知道冰帝内部的事？”

“哼哼哼，如果你能给我满意的答案，这颗子弹就算我欠你的。”观月的枪口向前抵了抵，笑容阴狠美丽，散发着难以忽视的邪气，任谁也很难想到枪口下那个顺从和善的人才是十恶不赦的罪犯。

“如果你想知道冰帝毒品交易的证据，那你是找错人了，无论是账目还是话事人的信息，我都没有。”忍足狡黠地瞥了一眼观月，颇有些挑衅的眼神令观月回应了他一个更挑衅的笑。  
观月微微俯身，未持枪的手突然的卡住忍足的下颚，枪口也移到了狼先生太阳穴的位置，一股子生冷的火药味让忍足紧张了一分。

“话事人是谁！”

“哎呀，怎么这么凶啊。”

“冰帝的话事人是谁。”这一次的问话观月离得忍足极近，语气也被压得极低，颇有些骇人，寒夜的空气随着观月的声音变得更加冰冷，除了两人的呼吸声，忍足还能听到枪械因为主人手腕的颤抖而产生的喀嚓声，仿佛下一秒，观月就要控制不住自己的情绪了。

忍足意识到，他真的什么都做得出，无论是杀人，还是犯罪。

“好吧，怕了你了，我可不能死啊。”忍足叹了口气，“我只知道，他姓迹部。”

“迹部……”再听到这个名字，观月的意识还是飘忽了一下，他咬着下唇，似乎想把什么东西从脑海中清出去。“那个老东西，竟然还活着吗……”

忍足疑惑的皱了一下眉头，总觉得老东西这个称呼和自己印象里那个迹部并不相符，但好奇心不足以让忍足错过观月分心的机会，一直抬在身侧的手飞速地抓住观月持枪的手腕，稍稍施力便将对方缴械，而立刻反应过来的观月慌张之余也没有全然乱了方寸，借力将忍足的重心带向自己，抬起膝盖正中忍足的腹部。

“咳，还真是厉害。”忍足话音未落，观月已然反手擒住忍足的手腕，将其摔在一侧的木桌上，却不料忍足在桌下藏了刀具，饶是观月闪躲及时，却还是被忍足用刀反身伤了手腕。观月踉跄的向后跌了几步，重心不稳倒在地上，手边正是那把被击落的枪，电光火石之间，观月虽拾起了枪，喘息着猛然指向眼前之人，但颈侧也已然贴上了冰冷的刀刃，一时间，偌大的房间里只剩两人的喘息声，两人像是一座雕塑，红着眼盯着对方，却无人敢动一下。

“……该回答的我已经回答了，再多的我也不知道。”忍足握住枪口，在掰开枪口的同时，将刀刃撤开了。

“你放我走？”

“彼此放过，我没有自信可以杀你，你也杀不了我。”咔哒一声，观月惊讶的发现枪械的弹夹竟在手中就被忍足单手卸了下来。

观月颇为赏识的笑看眼前的男人，他背过身，打开了忍足寝室的窗，一阵微风吹进，撩起如夜色一样深沉的墨发，“或许，我们不是敌人。”

观月的话令忍足惊讶，可他还未来得及开口疑问，观月就已越窗逃走，除了他手里的那副弹夹，什么都没有留下。


	6. 交易

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 观月终于回到赤泽身边，让担心许久的赤泽终于松了一口气……
> 
> 赤观车预警NC-17

“观月，你怎么样了？”

观月出去的第一件事就是和赤泽联系，生怕赤泽等的急了，一个冲动做出什么麻烦事，果不其然，赤泽已经很焦躁，反反复复就是确认他有没有出事。

“我没事，你们继续布控，这次的交易不会成功，盯住那个小子就行了，其他人不必管。”

“你为什么不归队。”

观月被问住了，犹豫了一阵才回道“不着急。”

“不行，我现在就要你回来。”

“不要。”

“观月初！”

“哼，我骗你的，我已经在门外了哦。”

观月按掉通讯设备，就听见门内发出蹬蹬蹬地脚步声，几乎下一刻观月眼中就撞进赤泽错愕又欢喜的脸，“赤泽……”话音未落，观月就被一个大大的拥抱锁住，“疼！你松开！”赤泽哪里听，欢喜之余又蹭了蹭观月的脸颊，像一只撒欢的大狗子。

“好了，快进去。”

“好嘞。”赤泽突然打横抱起观月将他径直抱进了门，观月没料到赤泽还能有这一手，一时间慌了神，但面色上还是带着笑，半推半就地抵着赤泽的胸，“你放我下来！”

赤泽像个小孩子似的，还抱着观月在客厅转了一圈才将他放在柔软的沙发上，观月顺势揽过赤泽的颈子，送上了自己的吻，赤泽起身时耳根子都红了，惹得观月笑了起来。

“哼哼哼哼，抱上来的时候脸不红心不跳的，怎么一个吻就红成这样。”

“你还调笑我，你可知道这几天我多担心。”

观月笑着笑着突然有些笑不出了，他心头有件事压着，本想早说，如今看着赤泽这样的欢喜模样，又如何都说不出口了。

“怎么了？”

“几日奔波做戏，有些累了。”观月闭上眼睛向后倒去，赤泽搂着观月的腰，将他抬起来一些，“你可不能在这里睡，来，我带你去床上。”

“算了，现在没时间休息。”

“那小子那边我会看着，你听话，去休息。”

“不行，那孩子我一定要自己看着。”

赤泽面色有些不悦，但他太了解观月，知道自己再怎么劝也是无济于事，只好叹了口气，“你想要熬，我就陪你熬。”

“好。”观月捏了捏赤泽的脸，“心疼我就给我泡杯茶吧。”

支走了赤泽，观月神色又凝重下来，他不知赤泽能不能听见，犹犹豫豫地开口，“赤泽……其实我想……”

“嘶...嘶...队长，队长？”

观月被身侧的对讲机吓了一跳，他抓起对讲机，平复了一下心绪，“淳，是我。”

“参谋，我破译到短信的内容了，交易日期就是明天下午三点。”

“知道了，我探到消息，交易方并不相信不二裕太，并知道了我们的存在，想必已经有所准备了，强行抓捕很可能造成伤亡，那时候别说抓人，保护平民都成问题。为了……为了不节外生枝，明日交易前抓捕不二裕太。”

“这...那防爆车和特警呢？”

“恩……不必来了，我们需要在引起动乱前解决他，那些录音已经足以定他的罪了……”

“……”一阵沉默，两人却没有按断通信。

“观月？你还好吗？你好像和平日里不太一样。”

“……我没事。”

淳性格敏感，身边的人语气变化分毫他都能感到，观月说话不如往日那样决绝干脆，似有心事一般让淳有些不安，但观月显然不想和他说明，淳也便知趣地不再追问。

“红茶，临时没有那么名贵的茶底和奶，你可不要骂我。”

“谢谢。”观月按断通信，将通信器仍在一边。

“观月，你好像比平日里温柔了。”

“哼，我温柔还不好吗。”观月用纤细的手指卷起自己的刘海，这是他思考的时候惯用的动作，赤泽想都没想就问道：“你又在想什么呢？”观月这才发现自己又无意识地卷起了发。

“我只是在想抓捕的事，我已经告诉淳，只抓捕不二裕太。”

“好，让我做什么？”

“你断后……不，你负责直接抓捕不二裕太，断然不可以伤害他知道么。”

“你想让他做线人？”

“对，所以我不想动手。”

赤泽点了点头，发呆间就被观月一个翻身压在沙发上，“只抓裕太的话很简单，今晚也不用准备什么了，而且，我让淳把武装也撤了。”

“你总是这么自信。”

“但我让你失望过吗？”观月笑得出奇温柔，一向冷厉的眉峰也变得平和，赤泽记得他上一次看见观月这样，是在金田还在时的最后一场庆功宴上，那一次他们破获了一个足有百人规模的毒窝，那也是他第一次向观月告白。

“当然没……”

“嘘，不必说给我听。”观月水葱似得手指按住赤泽的唇，形容暧昧，赤泽的喉结难耐的滑动了一下，血气从下身一下蹿到了耳根。观月嗤笑了一声，“我今晚就陪你，忙了那么久放松一下也好。”

“可你昨天还说……”

“怎么？不想要？”

“想……想。”赤泽双手抱住观月的腰，生怕他突然改了主意，烟一样地跑了，观月跨在赤泽身上，有些娇嗔地坐了一下赤泽的下体，裤头中的硬物让观月咬了咬下唇，暗紫色的眼眸里是令人沉沦的深潭。赤泽难耐地喘息起来，观月回应一般附身吻住赤泽，两人交融到一起，从亲吻到撕咬，赤泽将观月的上衣从被皮带勒紧的西装裤子里抽出来，手不安分地探进去，抚摸着观月玉一样温凉光滑的皮肤。

“你这样抱着我，你让我怎么……解衣服啊……哈……啊……”赤泽的手已经撵住了观月胸前两颗脆弱的红樱，惹得观月呻吟起来，身子瑟缩着微微发抖。“你别……”观月退后，躲开那双乱摸的大手，故作缓慢地拉开了赤泽的裤链，已经勃起不知道多久了的肉棒几乎从内裤里弹了出来，观月向着那根大东西轻吹了口气，惹得赤泽囊袋一阵紧缩。赤泽闭着眼睛，被观月这样观察让他自己都有些不好意思了，“观月……哎？等等……啊……”赤泽突然被温暖轻柔的触感惊得大睁开双眼，意识还没反应过来，肉棒就被观月的小舌划过，舒服又刺激的感觉让酥麻感布遍全身，赤泽张了张嘴，又惊又喜，虽然嘴上说着等等，身体却迫不及待地往观月姣好诱人的唇间送。

“咳咳，别那么急啊……”观月面色有些不悦，握住根部的手用力掐了一把，赤泽被这阵痛楚激出了几滴前液，被观月轻轻舔去，偏又惹出了更多，观月干脆直接含了进去，被呛到了喉咙也没有停下。

“啊……啊……观月……”

观月忍着窒息一般的苦楚给赤泽做了几个深喉，赤泽爽得几乎射了出来，直强忍着才没有当场射进观月的喉咙里，赤泽身体绷紧，皮质的沙发都被他抓的凹陷出一个个小窝。可无论再怎么忍耐，前端还是不听话地流出前液，最终观月受不住了呛得咳了起来，意识到什么一般的赤泽赶忙起身扶住观月，“你怎么了……观月你今天不正常，你为什么为我做这么多。”

“你那么关心我，我很感动不可以吗！来，躺下。”观月抹去自己的泪水，赤泽只当他是被呛得难受才哭了出来，并没有多想，被观月顺势又推回宽阔的沙发床，观月从沙发缝隙里摸出保险套和润滑，草草做了准备便扶住赤泽的阴茎坐了下去，室内传出两人难耐的呻吟，赤泽扶着观月的腰，忍住长驱直入的想法，缓缓地施力，被观月温暖后穴包裹的感觉吞噬着赤泽仅剩的理智，在全根没入后，赤泽无法抑制地晃动起苍劲有力的腰肢，按住观月的腰让他不能乱动，观月像乘了一匹无法操控的野马，在野性的顶撞中沉沉浮浮，明明是上位的姿势，观月还是被赤泽的怪力制得动都动不了，还因为体型的差距，被赤泽轻而易举的就抱起来，再无法抗拒地被按回施暴者身上，“咿呀，赤、赤泽，你放开……放开我……”

就算隔着一层薄薄的膜，被撑得满满当当的观月还是能感受到体内作乱着的肉棒炙热又粗糙的触感，体内被毫无条理的一通乱捅，偏偏最有力的几下都顶到要命的地方，观月难以支撑地趴在了赤泽的胸口上，被赤泽顶得乱叫。赤泽顶弄的速度随着身体的升温越来越快，快速又乱来的抽插带来强烈的快感，被顶到柔软的肠壁时虽然有些胀痛，可下一刻那乱来的家伙就会不偏不倚地顶到他敏感的前列腺，一滴滴前液随着一刻不停的顶弄从顶端漏了出来，顺着挺翘的阴茎滑入会阴，观月耐不住地在赤泽身上挣扎，受伤的手臂因此传来一股刺痛，可被欲望麻痹的身子哪里还记的伤痛，观月想要迎合却使不出力气，全然被赤泽带着逐渐走向高潮。“观月，我们……我们一起……”

释放完的两人在偌大的房间里喘息着，赤泽没有休息多久，就担负起照顾观月的责任，准备帮他把衣服换了，可刚脱下观月的衣服，赤泽就被观月右臂上已经被血洇红的绷带吓到了。

“观月！你受伤了！你怎么不说！”

“我...忘记了...”观月确实忘记自己受伤的事了，带着伤痛上工对观月来说就像家常便饭一样寻常，刀伤这种东西，不特意去关注根本想不起来。  
“怎么可以...唉...观月，你太任性了！”

赤泽一边给观月换绷带一边怒吼，在观月身边的这些日子里，赤泽总有那么几个瞬间想给他一拳，因为他实在太气恼观月傲慢又寡情的心性，对待别人狠，对自己更狠，一点也不知道善待自己的身体。可看到那副坚强又倔强的神色时，赤泽便又下不去手了，只想抱着他，妄图减轻他的痛楚。  
“对不起，我真的忘了。”

“谁干的。”

“酒吧里的小冲突，不碍事的。”

“谁干的，是那个忍足？”

“是。”

“切...我一定要给他好看。”

“算了吧，你连他长什么样子都不知道。”观月叹气，“不过你能这样想我还是很开心的。”观月搂住赤泽的脖子，“扶我去洗澡，快一点不要磨蹭了。”

…… 

为什么人们总觉得战争中的爱情最美，而往往那些爱情都是死于疾病，死于火焰，死于一个突然的决策。那些被歌颂却早早被烧焦的白桦林，拉着手风琴等着小伙子们得胜归来的老姑娘，比起那些一望无尽的花海和相拥亲吻的善男信女，实在不算是美好的结局，那些因为外力而戛然而止的爱情，比遗憾更积极，比相拥更朦胧，永无止境的契约，永远没有答案的谜题，所以它刻骨铭心，所以它超越一切，所以它几乎成为了...信仰。

观月躺在床上在黑暗中看着熟睡的赤泽，那张脸毫无防备，眉头也舒缓，光是看着，观月就能得到些安慰。若问观月是否爱赤泽，观月是会别扭的点一点头的，就好像问观月是否喜欢宁静平和的生活，是否喜欢索洛伦萨的月光配上哥德堡变奏曲一样。观月是羡慕赤泽的，他总能把该放下的东西放下，而观月却做不到。赤泽所拥有的一切特质像极了观月所向往却又注定不能拥有的一切，在他为他捧上最美的风景时，那些泛黄的记忆就会一股脑的冲出来向他吼叫，让他不能退缩，不可以退缩。

赤泽醒来时观月已经不在身边，小小的疑惑后是彻底的清醒，赤泽胡乱套上衣服追了出去，在客厅看到观月的瞬间他松了口气。

“怎么了？”观月端着一杯早茶，坐在窗边，让这个早晨与平常没什么不同。

“没事……我……做了个有些吓人的梦。”

“哦？”观月摆出很有兴趣的样子，“我还是很少听你说做梦呢。”

“啊，我忘了。”赤泽随便找了个由头打发过去，拉开椅子，坐在观月对面。观月也没细问，把一直放置在桌边的枪向赤泽的方向推了推，细心叮嘱道：“这把枪一共六发子弹，在不二裕太提着那个箱子从住处出来时，淳和柳泽会报告，汽车旅馆周围人很多，他身上很可能藏有炸弹，不可以轻易射击，而且记住，要抓活的知道么。”

赤泽接过抢，点了点头，“我做事你放心。”

“好，我会在高处指挥，一切听我指示，不可以擅自抓捕。”

观月穿着用来伪装身份的衣物，一件长袖的白衬衫让他看起来很苍白，仿佛要融进晨光里，赤泽抓住他未受伤的手臂，“你自己小心。”

“明明你的工作比较危险，这话应该我给你说。”观月起身，越过茶桌整了整赤泽凌乱的衣领，“走吧，去和淳他们回合，我去找高点。”


	7. 时速

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 观月有一个不能与赤泽明说的计划...

8:00 am

“昨夜你被袭击了？我没有听错吧。”梶本毫不掩饰地笑出了声，拍了拍忍足的肩膀，似是安慰又好像调笑。

“有那么好笑吗，深夜被人家带枪拜访，除了袭击还能怎样，找我打炮吗。”

“哈哈哈，我倒觉得美人提枪上门，找你打炮的可能性比较大。”

忍足拍开了梶本的手，“说正经的。如果我猜的没错，那个不二裕太会被警察提前处理掉。”

“你有把握吗？”

忍足想到昨夜观月留下的那句意味不明的话，点了点头，“他会帮我，当然也是帮他自己，他已经知道了我们有所准备。虽然发生了些不愉快，但合作还是可以继续……但我不能保证，我摸不清他的脉。”

“那我们这边也准备上。”

“给我盯着点外面，如果看到不二裕太被追捕，就让那个新来的狙击手从三楼射击，死了，制药那边也会算在鹰犬头上。”忍足点起一根烟，优雅地吞云吐雾，一缕奶白色的烟雾随着他的话语不急不缓地飘出：“在冰帝，不需要活口。”

9：00am

观月站在天台上，视角好到足以看清酒吧周围的一切，风从他的耳旁灌过去，发出呼啸的声音。天有些冷，清晨的霜气还没有彻底褪去，马瑟西里的秋天湿寒，虽然并不如温带海洋气候那样潮湿多雨，阴天也比放晴的日子要常见的多，观月裹了裹外衣，伏在天台的石板上，打开望远镜观望。人们一如既往地做着一如既往的工作，或忙碌或无所事事，观月却一刻不停的看着这无聊的日常，无聊又令人渴望的日常，唇边勾起一个微笑。

太阳逐渐刺眼，观月用遮光板挡住望远镜的反光，他手中有一本笔记，上面记录着行人的动向，车辆的摆放位置，甚至是一些没人会注意的细节，细小到不同时间阴影的偏角，每一笔都像是剧本的文字，起承转合。被编排好的一切即使是一个悲剧，也要轰轰烈烈于万众瞩目中上演。

1:00pm

一辆黑色的保时捷停在了酒吧楼下，观月知道这个人，他每天都会在午后来到酒吧买醉，把啤酒当饭一样灌下去，然后在那里睡到下午六七点才离开，那辆车会一直停在酒吧西侧口的过道里。酒吧三层阁楼的一角闪过一个不经意的反光。有三个小孩子在酒吧逃生通道的门口玩着球，离那辆保时捷的距离不足五米，而唯一可以让他们在可能发生的汽车爆燃实践中安然无恙的道具就是路边的消防栓，七米内三米外的一枪可以做到打坏管道释放高压液体的作用，而三米内开枪可能会造成弹道反弹。

观月把自己观察到的一切记录在脑子里，手中的笔记本却被他画的一团糟。

就好像他现在的心情一般，胡乱的话语掺杂着一两个标记，右下角画了一个忍足模样的小人，虽然只有火柴一样的躯体，却勉强可以靠圆圆的眼镜和独特的发型辨认。

观月想了想，在那个扭曲的小人上画了一个大大的圈。

2：00 pm

离交易的时间仅剩一小时，柳泽已经在望远镜前站得失去耐心了。

“这个人什么时候离开的说。”

“别抱怨了，我来接班。”淳放下手里的杂志，面无表情地走到望远镜前，他微微欠身，将柳泽挤到一边，“嘻嘻，柳泽就是靠不住啊。”

“你不要推我啊。”

淳发出的ココ的笑声，正准备毒舌柳泽几句，突然他余光中那个望远镜中的人动了起来。

“等等，好像有动静了。”

淳回过神，看到裕太终于爬下了床，拿起了那个箱子，他先前的时候似乎总在犹豫，直到最后时间快要接近的时候才有些留恋似的放下手里的一直握着的电话。

“他好像知道自己没有办法活着回去一样呢。”柳泽吐掉嘴里的薄荷糖，动作流畅地从腰间拔出对讲机。

“参谋，他要出门了。”

“恩，淳去跟上，随时准备支援赤泽，但不要离得太近，柳泽...你原地待命。”

“唉！为什么！”

观月没有回答就断了通信，柳泽挠了挠头，明明我才是这里跑得最快的人，抓捕居然不让我来的说...”

淳皱了皱眉头，平日里他和柳泽的配合是最好的，近距离射击不佳但是狙击天才的自己被安排断后，却让擅长近距离冲刺射击的柳泽在最佳视角待命，这全然不像观月的作风。

“没关系的，相信赤泽队长的能力。”淳安慰柳泽，视线飘忽到窗外的风景上，“观月这样安排一定有他的考虑。”

信赖他，这就是整个圣鲁道夫情报署唯一可以做的事。

赤泽已经接到消息跟上了不二裕太，他穿着一身不起眼的运动衫，但健美的身材和赤红色的张扬发色在芸芸众生中还是格外出挑，不二裕太从他身边经过的时候瞥了他一眼，而赤泽在那眼神中看到了一丝短暂的惊羡。

赤泽听从观月的指示跟在裕太身后，准备在他离开居民区进入酒吧前的小巷道时动手，不二裕太果然没有走大路，而是选择捷径的小道，在他踏入巷道的那一刻，赤泽准备立刻动手，却不想此刻一声枪响惊了两人，子弹从巷子的尽头打入，擦过错愕的两人消失在阴影里，裕太几乎是立刻警醒，对应激性掏出枪的赤泽反身一个回旋踢，赤泽为了躲开，向后撤了一步，正给了裕太逃跑的机会，裕太慌不择路，只能向着枪响的地方跑去，裕太抬起头，正看见一张惊艳的脸。

“观月？”

“跑！”

观月抬起枪，这一次对准了赤泽，赤泽此刻也抬起了枪，两人在阴暗狭窄的巷道两端，就这样静静地望了对方一秒，而这一秒似乎又无限漫长。

暗影中的观月几乎是一个剪影，只有那双漂亮妖异的眼眸还反射着疏离的微光，那黑洞一样的枪口像一个警告，又像一双狠狠推开他的手，让赤泽感到一种无法言辞的恐惧。两个人之间短短的一段路程，在枪口对上的那一刻起就仿佛有了无法逾越的距离，一条巷道的两端，便是生路与死路。

裕太跑出巷道的瞬间，观月身型微微一晃，随着裕太消失在死路的尽头，一种失去的感觉从那疏离眼神带来的恐惧中被释放出来，赤泽仿佛被泥浆凝住的脚瞬间恢复了知觉。

“观月！”赤泽冲了出去，他意识到了观月的目的，巷道里朦胧的影子像极了绝望本身，它不会吞噬你，你却只能向它走去。

绝望。

赤泽已经不知道自己在做什么了，他机械着，用尽了力气追到了巷道的尽头，他看到观月转身向酒吧西侧的一辆保时捷开枪，一枪正中油箱，一枪正中旁侧的消防栓，爆燃带来了热气与灼眼的光芒，赤泽被热浪向后推了几步，消防栓的高压水此时立刻阻止了火势，但受到阻碍的燃烧生成了浓烟，再抬眼时，观月和不二裕太已经消失在烟雾里。

“观月初！”赤泽吸进去几口烟，呛得嗓子都哑了，嘶哑的声音传达不到多远的地方，他只能迈开腿，冲进逐渐稀薄的烟中。

“观...观月...你怎么知道他要抓我！”不二裕太一边乖乖的被观月拉着在烟里穿梭，一边不安分地抖出自己一股脑的疑问。

“别问了！想活命就和我走！”

观月瞥了一眼头顶酒吧三层的位置，那个位置曾经闪出一道镜面光，观月知道忍足一定不会留裕太活口，而那道狙击枪目镜反射出的太阳光正中了他的猜想，而观月当然不会给忍足破坏自己计划的机会，那辆剧本中的保时捷所要阻拦的，不止赤泽吉朗一人。

酒吧天台上的狙击手被浓烟遮挡了视线，只有三层楼远的近身狙击作业本就难度较高，如今烟雾的遮挡正好将目镜里的视野缩小到几乎不可视线了，即使找到了目标，移动的目标也会快速消失在烟中，这令忍足的狙击手全然无法发挥作用。

一旁的忍足抱着手臂，饶有兴致地看着这一幕，“我还真想和他做朋友，可惜了。”

忍足又点起一根烟，吸了一口就将其从楼上扔了下去，火光闪了闪就消失在烟气中，“可惜了。”

观月将裕太拉上了一辆停在酒吧东侧的车，那辆车停在路边，它的主人只是下车抽一根烟，就悲惨的被一把枪指住了脑袋又夺走了车。

车主被爆炸和观月的恐吓吓得抱头逃窜，哪还顾得上自己的旧车，观月把裕太推向另一边，自己坐在了主驾驶的位置上。“上车！我不会说第二遍！”

裕太想也没想就拉开车门跳了进去，此时赤泽已经冲了上来，观月一咬牙，将车启动，“你包里的东西是不是炸弹。”

“...你怎么...”

“是不是！”

“是。”

“多少威力的。”

“1kg...如果没有可燃物的话......”

观月心算了一下，踩下油门，观月在后视镜中看到赤泽愤怒不甘的面孔，心已然麻木，10、20、50……时速还在不断增加，他将自己和赤泽的距离拉开到让那个人小到几乎成为一个人偶，即使那样没有希望，那个人偶却还在挣动，他边跑边用手臂去拦截前面的车辆，一副绝不放弃的架势。观月几乎是咬着牙命令道，“把箱子扔出去！”

裕太已经只会服从观月的命令了，他二话不说就将自己的箱子从窗口扔出去，观月掏出枪，按住方向盘，从窗口反身射击，在足有数十米远的地方精准地点燃了炸弹，气浪和碎片不足以伤到赤泽，但横在两人之间的火焰就像一道残忍的墙，观月用他的方式决绝的与他道别，那火焰残忍美丽得像极了他。

赤泽终于不再追逐，他扶着刚拦下的车，缓缓地跪在了火墙前，泪水从脸侧不争气地滑落。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”赤泽痛苦地向着观月离开的方向嘶吼，他不明白观月是为了什么才不惜在那样的温存后残忍的离开自己，他的每一句话，每一丝温柔，每一句叮嘱都预示着今天他离开自己独自涉险的决心，赤泽只恨自己居然这么傻，竟没看出一丝一毫。

淳随后赶到，在警铃作响的街道上放慢脚步，他站在离赤泽因为火光而晃动的影子里，凝视着已经失去一切力气的赤泽。

“队长...”

“......”

救火的水车开始扑灭炸弹燃起的余火，白色混合着黑色的烟像是一个张牙舞爪的魔鬼，忍足从窗口离开，最后一丝明火也被扑灭。再大的轰动也终会归于平静，除了依旧跪在地上的赤泽，与他身后静默的年轻人。


	8. 赤泽吉朗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 失去观月的赤泽陷入往昔的回忆，在那里是否还有什么在默默闪光。

洒水车经过的地方像是下过一场暴雨，空气中弥漫着粉尘混了水的泥土味和硝烟味，赤泽鬼使神差的走回小巷，一如他刚来的时候，从巷子的一头望向深邃的另一头。

咔哒...

赤泽忽地踩到了什么，金属在鞋面与石板路之间摩擦出清脆的声响，即使神情恍惚的赤泽也不由得为那个声音有所动容。

赤泽弯下腰，捡起了那块金属。

那是一颗子弹，被烧毁的弹头部分空荡荡的。

是一颗收口式的空包弹。

赤泽忽地想起了什么，他抽出枪，打开弹夹，数颗子弹一颗颗落入赤泽的手中，赤泽摊开手掌，偏轻的质量让他的手都抖了起来。

“我明明有机会识破的...”赤泽的声音微不可闻。

“回去吧。”淳的声音从巷口传来，“回去吧，观月一定会联系我们的。”他重复道。

赤泽收起那颗不愿伤害他的空子弹，轻轻的抹去上面的尘土，露出金子般的本质。

他似乎，总是在被保护着。

赤泽刚加入圣鲁道夫的时候，圣鲁道夫还只是一个外勤组织的代号，这个组织里除了他，就只有一个比他还年轻的杂毛小子。

那个刚从军校毕业的年轻人名为金田一郎，部队的人都叫他金毛，因为他是部队里唯一的一个染了金发的少年。

金色很耀眼，就像子弹的颜色，别具锋芒。

那个少年和他组成了临时外勤组，几次配合都还不错，圣鲁道夫的代号也就这样留存了下来。他们吃在一起住在一起，像一家人一样亲密，金田最信任的就是赤泽，同样，赤泽也只愿意将后背交给金田，在枪林弹雨中，全然靠着这份信赖，两人才撑到了每一次的重见天日。或许是吊桥效应，又或许是赤泽在金田的生命中太过闪耀，金田在一次枪击案后，对赤泽告白。

赤泽是不在乎性别的，军队里和同性结成恋人出生入死也是常见，这样超越一切的精神依托或许真的只有每日都挣扎于生死前线的人才会明白，赤泽想过和金田走到生命的最后一刻，却没有能力承担名为爱情的东西。

他拒绝了，而金田只是笑笑，继续在他身后亦步亦趋的当着他的后辈。

自此，赤泽以为自己永远都不会明白什么是爱情。

一切的改变是从一次重大的安保任务失败开始。因为他的鲁莽决策，金田受了伤，敌人开了油气罐车闯入安保地点，他和金田却选择开枪，油气车爆燃的瞬间，火焰几乎吞噬了一切，金田用自己不大的身子倔强地挡在他的面前，在手臂上留下了一片疤痕，他们所负责的安保对象最终也死于那场大火。

这是一次重大失误，重大到圣鲁道夫差一点就被消编。于是一个身份不明的年轻人被调到了岗位上，那是全特工局最具盛名的参谋，观月初。

第一次见到观月的时候，赤泽虽然惊讶于观月的容貌，却并没有一见钟情，反而让内心的叛逆占了上风。

与那些温和的美人不同，观月美得实在太过喧宾夺主了，那令人无法侧目的夺目感，耀眼到似乎有一种能刺伤人的锋芒。

观月在会议上咄咄逼人地将他批评得一无是处，这样的初遇，对于任何人来说都绝对称不上美妙。一向桀骜不驯的赤泽自然对观月的批评嗤之以鼻，当观月走下台来，看似友好地向他伸出手去时，赤泽狠狠的握住了那只和自己比起来着实小巧玲珑的手，他包裹住那只手暗暗发力，想看观月痛呼出声，却只得到了一个妖异又侵略性的笑。那一笑让赤泽第一次意识到什么是丢失心跳的感觉。那深邃的紫眸似有一种磁力，散发出一种命令感，让他的视线再难从那双美目上移开。赤泽想，那是一只会唱歌的海妖，而他认为自己不是那种会被轻易蛊惑的水手。

赤泽吉朗总是很轻易的对不了解的事物下定论。

接下来的一段时间里，赤泽根本不听从观月的指挥，一向脑热喜欢靠实力说话的人对于观月看似复杂又寡断的决策充满了不屑，甚至更多时候他只是为了反对而反对，为了凸显自己是一个正直的水手，他幼稚得淋漓尽致。

“队长，如果你自认为比我更强的话，我们来比一场，如果你赢了，我可以立刻申请离岗，否则，就按我的方法来。”

“也不用离岗吧，你只要乖乖跟着我混，放心，我一定会保护好你的。”赤泽抓了抓头发，用一副吊儿郎当的模样迎战。他想表现自己的强大，想压过观月的风头，想证明他是个可以征服海妖的那个独一无二的水手。他甚至不知道这种心情究竟是因何而起，那种悸动又因何而来，他只是顺着自己的心，又悖逆了自己的心。后来赤泽才明白，那种吸引偏又背离，背离偏又悸动的感情，就是爱情。

那场比赛，赤泽永远也忘不了。

观月脱去了他那累赘的西装外套，薄薄的衬衫勾勒出他均匀完美的身材，赤泽则干脆脱光了上衣，古铜色的皮肤在阳光下很美，散发出力量和健康的魅力。

单从体格上来看，是没有什么人看好观月的，就连金田也认为，赤泽可能一个不小心就会把珍贵的参谋给弄骨折。

然而事实就是，在赤泽自以为只用了二分之一的力量冲上去按住观月的腰，用蛮力毫不费力地将他掀翻在地上时，一个难以忽视的重量匪夷所思地顺延着他的手臂攀附到了他的肩头，而下一秒，他就意识到自己被观月的双腿绞住脖子和肩膀的连接处，观月在被放倒的瞬间，借着自己的位置和赤泽的双臂，腰间一个用力，灵巧地用双腿锁住了赤泽的肩背，翻身骑到了赤泽身上，观月抓住赤泽重心不稳的瞬间，向一侧倒去，借着自己的体重反将没有着力点的赤泽绞翻在地上，他的一条腿弯卡住了赤泽的脖子，一条腿锁住他的上半身，虽然观月手臂的力量不足以将赤泽这样力量型的对手锁喉，但腿部的力量则要大许多，即使赤泽拥有杰出的上肢力量也无法与其对抗。赤泽全然侧着身体被控制，观月用自己的全部体重牵制着他，他又没有力量大到可以以半侧的姿势将观月这个至少一米七五的男人背起来，于是赤泽像一只入了网的鱼，在无果的挣扎中慢慢陷入缺氧的窘境。

“我……认输。”在确认观月确实没有任何心软的迹象后，赤泽终于选择投降。

“可以执行任务了吗。”观月放开他，掸了掸身上的尘土，尽可能的表现出优雅，就好像从来没有在地上滚过一样。

“……”

赤泽无话可说，那一点点心理防线，就这样分崩离析。

那一刻他就应该了解观月的决绝了，只是他没想到，这一切来得如此快。

“喝点水吧，你已经看着那颗子弹一天了。”淳将一杯水放在赤泽面前的桌子上，赤泽摇了摇头，他紧握着那颗子弹，久久无言。

原本以为不会拥有爱情的赤泽在第一次执行了观月的任务后便迅速坠入爱河，戏谑的来说，便是那最后坚守的水手也被海妖捕获了。

“我好像……有点喜欢他了。”

“上次多亏了参谋提前让我等在通道口，不然队长你可很危险啊。”刚做完训练的金田趴在训练用的铁网上，居高临下地看着还在做深蹲的赤泽。

“……”赤泽站起身，有些犹豫的开口，“我是说……我可能那样子喜欢上他了……”

“……”金田瞪大了眼睛，“真的吗？”

“虽然我知道这样的心事对你说似乎有些过分，可是……”赤泽抓了抓头发，“啊！我这个人也不太会说话，只是觉得只有你，只可以告诉你。”

金田突然扑哧一声笑了出来，随后在铁网上翻来覆去的笑。

“你笑什么！”

“我还是第一次见你这样。”

“你不生气？”

“我为什么要生气！队长有了喜欢的人，这是好事。”金田仰躺在铁网上，看着璀璨的天空，眼神中虽有些没落的闪光，笑容却十分真诚，“我们是家人对吧。”

“恩。”

“谢谢你和我说这些心事。”金田翻过身，又看回赤泽，“观月很好啊，漂亮又强大，可是人家看不看得上你还真是不好说啊，队长，你给参谋添了不少麻烦哎。”

“我看见他和那个新来的淳越走越近，我是不是没机会了。”

“队长你明明还没有告白吧！不告白怎么能知道对方的心意！”

赤泽把头抵在铁柱上，像一只失了方向的斗牛，模样有些好笑，但他的心里此时可笑不出来，一想起观月对淳的种种温柔，名为嫉妒的酸涩就涌了上来。

原来喜欢一个人是这样的。

“其实，参谋他很关心你的，他总是偷偷问我你的状况，啊，参谋不让我说的，你可千万别露馅了，不然我可就惨了！”

“真……真的吗？”赤泽闷闷地问，“如果……我是说如果，我被拒绝了呢。”

金田被赤泽问的一愣。

“那就让他自由。”

......

金田释怀的笑逐渐模糊，不堪回首的记忆顺势而来。浓烟滚滚，催泪弹剩余的味道十分刺鼻，金田在执行任务的过程中为了救下一个尚且只有十岁的人质而抗命，他将赤泽关在门外，独自和匪徒搏杀，最终消失在了充满各类硝烟味的塌陷建筑里。那是一个被炸得凹陷的洞，直通地下二层，枪声响起又窒灭，整栋建筑随后安静得产生了无尽的回声。赤泽疯了一样撞开门跑下地下二层，隐约看到伏在地上的身影，金色的发上铺了灰尘，不再像往日那样亮眼，可赤泽还是一下就认出了他。他惊叫着跑了过去，呼吸逐渐沉重。

“金田！”

赤泽跪在金田身边，将已经中枪的金田小心翼翼地抱起来，紧紧压住他的伤口，却已经无济于事，有血从金田的嘴里涌出来，而他依旧盯着远处匪徒已经沉寂的尸体，确认那个人再也无法站起来攻击赤泽，他的视线才从匪徒的尸体上移开，艰难的转到赤泽的脸上，“啊……队长，你……告白了吗？”

“这个时候……说这个做什么。”

“我知道他喜欢你，我看得出……”金田笑了一声，却呛住了，他咳了两声，“你成功了对不对。”

“……”赤泽呜咽着点了点头。

“对不起，明明应该是开心的，可我……好像坏事了……”

“别说了，你没事的，你一定没事的。”赤泽哆嗦着像祈求一样沉闷地哭泣，突然地面上传来了嗡嗡的震动声，将要命的沉寂打破，赤泽像护着自己的孩子一样轻轻抚摸着金田的额发，“听，是飞机，我们的飞机来了。”

“我不放心……”金田的视线有些恍惚，他似乎没有听见赤泽的话，生命的流逝让他有些发冷，但他还是强撑着，看着赤泽为他落泪的模样，这是他第一次看见赤泽哭，那模样有点傻，一点也不适合他，可金田已经没有力气去为他擦拭泪水了。“不能再……保护……我好担心……”金田的声音逐渐听不见了，赤泽紧紧抱住他，哭声也被直升机的声音掩盖。

他果然，到最后一刻都被小心翼翼的保护着。金田也好，观月也好，都把他当成一个傻瓜，用他们自己的方式将自己注定的命运与他隔离，而他便真的什么也做不了。

与观月失去联系后的一阵日子里，赤泽失踪了，五天之后，他带着一颗金色子弹做成的项链回到队伍里。所有人都知道他是去看了金田，但没有人提起，也没有人敢提起那颗观月留下的子弹。

“把野村从总部叫来，我们有新任务了……”赤泽攥紧悬挂于心口的子弹，对淳和柳泽说道，“这是只属于我们的任务。”

——


	9. 旅馆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 观月带着裕太离开，而天真的不二裕太并不清楚他的心里究竟在盘算着些什么……

马瑟西里是个很小的城镇，从城内开车到郊外也不过是十几分钟的功夫，裕太在这段时间里脑子沸腾成一团浆糊，只等待观月开口，当一栋栋白墙红瓦的小楼从他眼前扫过，裕太终于忍不住用声音划破了车内的沉寂。

“观月，你究竟...”

“我不是坏人，至少对你来说不是。”观月瞥了副驾驶座上的小子一眼，继续开车。

“你怎么知道有人要杀我。”

“忍足告诉我的，他警告我离你远一点，因为你活不了多久了。”

裕太呆了一下，有什么问题就要脱口而出，却又被他生生的咽了下去。

“因为啊，我告诉忍足我喜欢你。”

观月不等他问，就回答了他。

裕太耳根子发红，他不知道自己是喜悦更多还是紧张更多，一双手抬也不是放也不是，干脆从兜里取出一根烟。

“不会抽烟就不要抽了。”观月哼笑着，换了一下档位，游刃有余的模样让裕太忍不住多看了两眼。

“我当然会！”裕太点起烟，装模作样的打开窗户，抽了一口，白色的烟雾被风卷了出去。

“哼哼哼哼，吸烟可不是直接把烟送出来啊。”观月笑了，他看得出来，这小子紧张了。

“至于我为什么救你，救自己喜欢的人需要理由吗？”

“我...我...”

“你愿意跟着我走吗？”

裕太觉得那句愿意马上就要脱口而出了，他此时心砰砰的跳，都快要跳出窗外了，烟不停地燃烧，有些热的烟灰落到他的腿上他也浑然不觉。

“我愿意！我当然愿意！哥！你带我走吧！走的远远的！”

观月原以为不二裕太会有那么一丝犹豫，竟没想到他身上的那股子决绝的劲头倒蛮像他的。

还未等观月回答，不二裕太眼中的闪光就逐渐熄灭，他低下头，咬紧了自己的唇，那些叛逃前辈们的脸在他眼前闪过，他此时才想起，背叛组织，观月会被他害死。

不二裕太猛地吸了一口烟，呛得直咳嗽，他嫌恶地将那半根烟顺着窗扔了出去。

“怎么了？不高兴吗？”

“哥，我不想害了你。”

“你这算拒绝了？”

“不！不是！我不是这个意思...哥我喜欢你，真的特别喜欢！”裕太不擅长说情话，他生怕观月不再喜欢他，赶忙解释起来，可偏偏越说越不知所云。

“既然你不愿意和我走...”观月说着将车停在路边的驿站前，话未说完就探出身去和汽车快餐店的打工仔说了起来，裕太心里打鼓，观月是他灰暗生命中唯一出现的光，如果离开那束光，只怕他会瞬间枯萎。

观月将一颗汉堡塞进裕太手里，把正天外神游的人拉了回来，“不如我跟你走。”

“哎？”

裕太眼睛一亮，“可以吗...真的可以吗！可是...我...”裕太不敢说了，他耻于言说自己的身份，更担心观月因此而疏远他。

“和我说说你的组织吧。”观月眼睛微微眯起，等着裕太给他更多信息。

“你怎么知道！”

“我以前在更乱的酒吧做过，对你们这样的家伙很了解，和毒品有关，对吧。”

“不！你千万不可以碰那种东西！”裕太见过那玩意毁掉太多人了，他想，毒品这样的东西对观月简直是一种亵渎。

“哼哼哼，别担心，我只是见过一些交易而已。”

裕太突然探身上前，忽地抓住观月搭在方向盘上的手臂，有些粗暴地挽起观月的袖子，眼看上面没有那些让他害怕的针眼，松了口气。因为这个动作，观月的心口突然紧了一下，他莫名心疼起这个孩子。

他不难想象裕太的童年都经历了什么，看到过什么。

“哥，组织的事，我怕你听了就不想和我走了。”裕太放开观月，又端坐起来。观月没有说话，只是用一种鼓励的眼神看着他，那双迷人的眼睛认真极了，让裕太鼓起勇气面对自己的过去。

裕太没有再隐瞒，反而一说起组织，就像个打开了的话匣子，他丝毫没有防备，从组织的架构说到手冢国光的可怕，最后他说起了自己的哥哥。

“我哥哥，是我唯一的亲人，也是组织里的二把手...”裕太像是下了极大的决心，才慢悠悠地开口，“他其实...很照顾我...可他偏偏是手冢的拥护者，你说的对，我不是嫉妒他，我只是无法认同他，所以我讨厌他管我，讨厌他说什么为了我好。”裕太攥紧了可怜的汉堡，里面的配料都被挤了出来。

“裕太，不要浪费食物。”观月看着裕太手里的一片狼藉，有些不舒服地皱起了眉头。他思索起裕太的哥哥是否可以利用，思索起组织从上到下的管理，思索起青春制药和冰帝联络的突破口，而最终所有的矛头都指向一个人——手冢国光。观月意识到裕太口中的手冢十分不好对付，观月向来不怕性格乖张怪癖的人，有个性的人总有欲望，有欲望就有弱点，反而那些将欲望埋藏在内心深处，看不出个性的人是最难以下手的，观月隐约觉得，和手冢决不能硬碰硬，而想要借助青春制药的新型产品接近冰帝，他就不得不想尽办法得到手冢国光那个位置，于是作为组织二把手的那个人便是唯一可以绕过手冢接近组织核心的突破口，因此即使观月心中一万个不愿，不二裕太他也必须要拿下，哪怕早晚一天，这份揉捏出来的感情会刺伤对方。

“啊，对不起！对不起！”对观月的一举一动都格外在意的裕太开始小鸡啄米似的道歉，可观月在思考，并没有理睬他，裕太尝试性地加大了声音，“哥？我错了！我以后不浪费食物了，你别生气啊。”

观月缓过神来，这才想起裕太的存在，悠悠地叹了口气，“今晚我们就住在这里的汽车旅馆，下车。”

裕太脸红了一下，“我们住一间吧。”

“当然。”

汽车旅馆的设施实在是老旧，这里住满了风尘仆仆的旅人，空气中隐约有一种汽油的味道，裕太沾床就在上面滚了两圈，像个小孩子一样。如果不算上小时候和哥哥挤在一起的经历，这算是不二裕太第一次和别人一起住，裕太开心的仿佛撒欢一样，看什么老旧的东西都仿佛是新鲜的了。房间不算大，但两个人住也还算宽敞，裕太觉得这仿佛就是他的天地了，没有约束，也没有杀戮，只有一张柔软的大床和正坐在床边的，他最喜欢的人。

观月不喜欢汽车旅馆的风尘味，墙上有些脏污，黑一块白一块的，床也有些微微晃动，这里的一切不够精致也不够美丽，让观月感到不舒服，可反观裕太倒像回了家似的。

不知道此刻赤泽如何了...

观月低着头想着他的心事，裕太自然是看不懂他的，他蹭地从床上弹起来，从身后抱住观月，惹得观月一惊，险些顺手把裕太一个过肩摔扔下床。

“你吓死我了。”观月面色不悦，裕太见他这样突然就变成了夹着尾巴的小奶狗，支支吾吾起来，“呜...哥我不是故意的...”

观月的脸变得比翻书还快，立着冷眉的人在下一刻融化出一汪春水似的笑意，掐了一把裕太的脸颊，“下次不许这样了。”

“哥，你在想什么啊。”裕太捂着脸，一点也没有抱怨，反而是眼睛更明亮了起来。

“想怎么帮你逃出组织，我知道你不喜欢那里。”

“真的有可能吗...”

“没有什么是不可能的。”观月顿了一下，他回过身来，爬上床，脸离得裕太越发近了，“如果，组织毁灭的话，枷锁就没意义了。”

裕太心中警铃大作，他现在脑子里都是观月的体香和他那双诱人的眸，原本应该因为观月想要推翻组织的想法而恐惧的人，此时却不合时宜的怀起了春。

“你有这样的实力，你想要...试试吗？”

“想...”裕太哪里还知道自己在说什么，观月的话从他的左耳进去，还没来得及在脑子里逛上一圈就又从右耳出来。观月跪在床上，双臂撑在他两侧就那样看着他，惹得裕太大视线胡乱游走，游走到他精细的发梢，游走到他白衬衫下若隐若现的锁骨...

短暂的心跳加速后便是身体的酥软，裕太撑住自己的手臂一软，整个人都倒在了床上，这样便成了观月撑在裕太上方，气氛瞬间微妙起来，裕太只恨自己的头发不够长，挡不住自己此刻肯定红透了的耳根。

“对不起。”意识到自己似乎有些忘形的观月赶忙从裕太身上离开，一丝不易察觉的粉红色出现在他雪白的脸颊上，格外诱人，裕太用手肘撑起来自己的身子，像个站在精品橱窗前的傻孩子，呆呆地开口，“哥，你长得真好看。”

观月没有想到裕太会这么直白的赞美他，这种可爱的样子意外的让他有些心动，而就是这一点点的心动，都似乎是一种毫无价值的错误。

只是利用的关系，动心是最没有必要的。

观月站起身来，有些若有所思地辗转一圈，最终在小冰箱里拿来一罐啤酒扔给裕太，那罐啤酒不偏不倚地落进裕太的手里，甚至他都没有刻意去接。冷静下来的裕太想到观月精准的射击能力，抱着冰冰凉的啤酒，问出了心中的疑问。

“哥，你这么厉害，究竟是什么人啊！”

“你对我什么都不了解还敢说和我走，真是胆子很大呢。”观月颇为赏识地看着裕太，坐过去抬手抚摸了一把裕太扎手的短发，若放在旁人，裕太决计不可能让人摸他的头，可观月给他带来的只有安抚，没有让他感到一丝冒犯。

“我啊，曾经是黑手党的一员。”

“难道是……冰帝？”

“……”观月摇了摇头，“我只是个杀手，为谁服务并不重要。”

裕太张了张嘴，显然是十分意外，一时间无言以对。

“你害怕了？”观月轻轻的哼笑一声，在裕太听来仿佛连语气都变得冰冷了，实则这只是他的错觉罢了。

“不用怕，我是不会伤害你的。”

说起过去，小提琴的声音似乎从遥远的地方悠扬而至，勾起心中一丝忧郁，又随着思绪渐渐飘远。在裕太看来，自己的停顿伤害到了观月，“哥，你别多想！我只是心疼你……做杀手一定很辛苦，以后你说什么我都听你的，等咱们自由了，我们再也不杀人了！”

观月欣慰地一笑，这样的过去足以解释他的能力，半分真，半分假，便让裕太坚信不疑。

他曾经是个黑手党没错，也只有这件事，他是第一次与旁人说起。知道他真实身份的那个人，已经随着悠扬的小提琴声消散了，去到了他无法触及的地方。

无人见证的他究竟是什么人？

黑道？特工？一个复仇者？

没有人可以告诉他真相了。


	10. 小提琴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 观月跟着裕太来到青春制药的据点，等待着他们的将是什么。

如果把观月的记忆渡上颜色，那么应该是斑斓的，至少曾经是。在细碎的颜色中，明亮又有些忧郁的银蓝色占据了大部分的色彩，而当所有的记忆都失去颜色时，那抹银光还是那样明亮，那么刺眼。

银蓝色的星光坠落，在天际线燃起火光，有一名银蓝色头发的漂亮少年拉着自己的小提琴，他身旁黑紫色头发的少年伴随着他的琴声，夜莺一般轻轻哼着空灵的曲调。

那是曾经充满色彩的观月初。

一曲终了，银蓝色头发的少年背着光，优雅地深了一个懒腰，向着还是少年模样的观月伸出手去，观月鬼使神差地抓住那只手，被一个力量带得摔在了草坪上，正倒在那人怀里，少年搂着他，让他的身子仿佛被一种无形的压力桎梏。

“本大爷未来要做音乐家！”

“着火了。”

“到时候，全世界的人都要臣服在本大爷华丽的轮舞曲中！”

“景吾，快跑。”

“初，只有你的歌声才配得上和本大爷一同登台，这可是本大爷给你的特权，你可要感谢我。”

“迹部景吾！”

美丽的天际线逐渐狂乱，火舌顺着草地扑食上来，观月想要抓着少年哭叫，却发现自己并没有发出声音，甚至没有动作，而是微笑着枕在少年的心口上闭上了眼睛。

一场被火焰毁掉的梦境，一瞬间天地崩毁，地上的少年转瞬便成了一具冰冷的尸体，随着光芒渐逝。

他醒了。

“哥！你怎么了哥！”

裕太慌乱的面孔代替了焦红的火色，陷入惊惧的观月仿佛看到了救命的神明，无意识地环住裕太的脖子，紧紧地将他箍在怀里。

“哥？”

“......”

“哥，别怕，我在这。”感受到观月的颤抖，裕太想都没想就抱了回去，夜色中两人安静地抱在一起，任由时间默默流动。

“我没事了...吓到了你了吧。”

观月的声音还有些颤抖，明显是在裕太的肩头哭了一会，才刚冷静下来，他推开裕太，虽然勉强笑着，泪珠还挂在脸上。

裕太从未想到仿佛什么都不怕的观月也可以这样脆弱，“哥，你梦到什么了？”赤泽从来不敢问的东西，裕太想都没想就问出了口。

“不是什么大不了的东西...”观月擦了擦眼泪，看了一眼时间，便又倒回去床上，仿佛虚脱了一样，可总是睁着眼睛，一闭眼便是无休无止的火光，让他无法继续入眠。

“哥，你要是睡不着，就给我讲讲你的梦吧，说出来或许就好多了，我小时候做噩梦的时候，我哥都是这样让我讲故事的，但总是我还没讲完他就睡着了。”

“那你应该讲故事给我听啊，我才是睡不着的那个人吧。”

裕太不会像赤泽一样抱着他让他安心，但他的每一字每一句都可爱得让他分心，让他无暇去想那些可悲的过去，逐渐被裕太糖果一样的颜色侵染。裕太讲起自己梦见大象排着队跳河，冲起来的波浪足有七八米高，把他的哥哥冲走了，他急中生智，叫来一只海豚救了哥哥，还被哥哥哭着感谢，醒来发现是个梦后，竟然还有点失落。

观月随着裕太的话音笑起来，心中也舒缓了许多，“你倒是做的都是些孩子气的梦。”观月侧过身，撑起头，看着裕太稚嫩的脸，点了点裕太的额头，“那些被你杀掉的人，你会梦到吗？”

“啊哈哈，有时候我会梦到他们像游戏里的僵尸一样，可傻了。”

“你可真是乐观。”

“无论怎么样都不会改变的事情，想也没有用啊，大概我的脑子实在懒得转吧。”裕太傻笑，让观月感到轻松。

“裕太，如果我死了呢？”

“哥，你说什么胡话！”

“胡话？或许吧，但天下没有不散的宴席，如果我离开了你，我会在你心里变成小僵尸吗？”

“才不会！大概会变成一朵花吧，像小王子里那样，开在月亮上的玫瑰花，我会常常去看它，不会像小王子一样和它闹而别扭丢下它。”

“谢谢你......”观月闭上眼睛，又滑落了一滴泪，落进枕头里消失不见了，就连裕太都没有发觉。

次日两人踏上旅程，裕太主动承担了开车的工作，让观月再多休息一会。观月倒不介意接受这样的好意，原本应该精神紧绷的人上了车就开始打瞌睡，全然放任裕太带着自己乱跑，一夜过去，观月竟反被裕太驯服了一般，撤掉了自己尖锐的防御。

对于真诚的人原本就是不必设防的，即便对方只是认识不久的新人，观月一时间竟能感觉到无比轻松，甚至希望能在这条长长的公路上永久的走下去，把一切重负都放下。

偶尔脆弱一下，也是没关系的吧。

观月悠悠地想，无意识地睡了个没有梦的好觉。

“哥，醒醒，我们到了。”

观月睁眼就看到一片阴暗的树林，他探身看向窗外，依稀能看到一条小路，正怯生生地通往不知所踪的某处。

“这种地方很难看出有制药的工厂啊。”

“因为工厂是在地下的。”裕太将车熄火，树林茂密又阴森，实在不适合以车代步了，观月下车前还不忘整理了一下自己的头发，晚了一步才下车，正站在裕太身边，顺手搭住了裕太的肩膀，看向小路的眼神十分冷漠。

“哼，手冢国光一定想不到我能活着回来。”

“看来他也不喜欢你。”

“相看两相厌罢了，他一定早知道冰帝那边没有做生意的诚意，还把我哥都给骗了。”

“那你不害怕他再次对你不利？”

“他之所以这么拐弯抹角就是还用得上我大哥的本事，他不敢明着动我，况且，不是有哥在吗！”裕太反过来又揽住观月，笑得露出了一颗虎牙，“哥，有你在，我什么都不怕！”

观月喜欢被人承认，他用拳头顶了一下裕太的胸口，将他推远了一点，咯咯地笑起来，“你到很看得起我啊，说不定我还留不下来呢。”

“组织还是挺缺人的，哥你这么有本事，想必手冢也绝不会轻易拒绝你加入的，熏就是乾前辈带进来的，还有大石前辈......”裕太目色一沉，突然不说了。

“别担心，我会看情况行事的。”

见了手冢便是生死之局的开端了，前路危险，可观月不会退缩，就像舞台上的即兴表演，即使没有手冢的剧本，他也不会轻易落于下风。

手冢确实有一张冰冷到凝固空气的脸，观月面对着他，就仿佛一团艳色的花火对着极冷的冰川，在冰封的镜面上映出娇艳的花影。

“可以。”

他没有多说一句话，甚至没有多问一个字。这让观月在心里准备的无数种应对措施全部被推翻了。

手冢根本不在乎什么人进入组织，反正没人可以活着出去，真心？假意？手冢不会去浪费时间分辨这些，若是狐狸，便一定会露出尾巴的。裕太的救命恩人也好，他带回来的姘头也罢，就算是个警察，落到了他的地盘也要遵守他的规则。

观月第一次有一种失控的感觉，言语和情绪是分辨一个人的捷径，而手冢看起来既没有情绪也没有任何想要透露给旁人的信息，就连一个不经意的肢体语言都那样吝啬。手冢看起来仿佛什么都不关心，不关心他的来历，不关心他的目的，甚至不关心他的名字。”

“呐，你叫什么名字？”一个温柔如水的声音天籁一般在耳畔响起，一直藏在阴影里的人凑了上来，带着好奇的眼神。观月还没有开口，裕太就抢了上来，就好像防卫一样挡在观月和那人之间。

“观月，他叫观月初。”

“呵呵，是裕太喜欢的人吗？”

裕太红了脸，支支吾吾一阵后变得有些怒气冲冲，“大哥！你烦不烦啊！”

观月越过裕太的肩膀看过去，落入眼中的人身型欣长，有一张像女子一般清秀的面容，他正微笑着，微微眯起的笑眼配上唇边美好的弧度，让人在不经意间就会落入那个笑容制造的幻梦中无法自拔。观月的思绪停了一瞬，随后不由得想来人不可貌相，原来裕太口中的恶哥哥是个这样好看的人。

“呐，我叫不二周助，裕太一定和你说了吧。”不二没有理会母鸡护崽一般的裕太，自说自话起来，观月自然是要接话的，他回以优雅的微笑，手指习惯性地缠上自己的发丝，灵巧漂亮的手指有些乱人视线，他轻笑一声，不急不缓地说道：“观月初，请多指教。”即使妖异到自带攻击性的笑容总是有些招惹的意味，但不二看起来也并没有太过在意，因为他的微笑从始至终都挂在脸上从未落下。

观月见不二没有什么动作，拍了拍裕太的肩膀。

“哥？”

观月摇了摇头，示意他不必担心，裕太很听话的给观月让开了路。

“从此我们就要一起共事了，嗯哼，我会帮你照顾好裕太的。”观月伸出手去，却只得到一个面具一般的公式化微笑。

“裕太，一会到我房间来一下。”

不二没有去握住观月伸出来的手，他的笑容戛然而止，突然睁开眼睛，用一种带有警示意味的眼神瞪了他一眼，转身离开了。

裕太大脸色有些青，“哥，你别和我大哥一般见识。”

“哦呀哦呀，很有个性呢。”

观月嘴上这样说，心中却在嘲笑。

还真是护食呢。

总的来说，观月并不打算和不二周助搞好关系，不二给人的感觉神秘而虚假，或者说防御心过重了，他就像一只被厚厚的茧包裹起来的蝴蝶，明明有着华丽的翅膀却作茧自缚，将自己伪装起来，令人无法看透。观月现在没有拆开茧和他成为同盟的耐心和信心，和这样的人打明牌反而会更省时一些，既然早晚要成为竞争者，那么那些虚假的作派自是没有必要了，想必不二也是看出了这一点。

在裕太的帮助和保护下逐渐取代不二周助并非不可能的，即使他是组织的二把手，但观月能感受到不二并没有太多威望可言，裕太对他缺少尊敬，温柔的表象也无法给人威压，最重要的一点便是手冢国光这样的领导者是无法缔造一个有威望的副手的，毕竟这只是个组成不到十人的组织，除了手冢，任何人都可以被取代。

观月支开裕太，比起为不二的无理气恼，他需要更多的时间去了解这个组织里的其他人。

不二离开后心情就一直难以平复。

怎么可能不在意。

看裕太像只小狗一样在观月背后亦步亦趋，甚至一口一个哥的样子，不二既有些愤恼又有些好奇。裕太从来像一只小刺猬，尖尖的芒刺就连他这个哥哥也被扎的遍体鳞伤，可偏偏裕太却为了这个仅有一面之缘的人敞露出最弱软的腹部。

不二回到自己的小房间里，对着镜子仔细端详起自己的容貌。观月给人的感觉很惊艳，举手投足间带着他最欣赏的优雅风度，手指也像水葱一般细长而不枯瘦，还有那若隐若现的花香......若是平时看到，不二也一定会忍不住多看两眼，可容貌终归只是表象，光凭如此就能让裕太性情大变也未免不可思议，毕竟他这个朝夕相处的哥哥虽不算妖媚类型，但轮容貌也是一等一的出挑，可也没见裕太对他哪里改观了。

不二拍了拍自己的脸，难得心里有一种想要好好打扮自己的想法，不二也不清楚自己是被激起了一种竞争心态还是单纯想要在新人面前展示自己，总之不二有些坐立不安了，他的心中似乎从未产生过这样的波澜，而观月的出现就像是往沉寂湖水里扔进一条红鱼，把心中的平静搅乱的同时又带来了一丝色彩和生机。

“哥，你叫我来干什么啊。”

“那个观月初是什么来头。”不二绕到裕太身后小心地关上门，就好像在偷偷摸摸做什么坏事，不知道的还以为他们兄弟俩有什么小秘密。

“哥，你问这个干嘛。”

“他来历不明，我不放心他在你身边。”

“他是做杀手的，哪儿有什么来历。”

不二摸了摸下巴，“嗯...看样子很棘手呢。”

“观月哥是我的救命恩人，你可别乱来！”

“为了小裕太的幸福，我当然不会的。”不二歪头一笑，明明应该是很美的光景却让裕太鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。

“啊！什么幸福啊，恶心死了！”

“呐，裕太。”不二突然不笑了，眼中的蓝色微光让气氛一下子冷了下来。“认真的，你和他到底什么关系。”

裕太被不二问住了，他想自己与观月或许应该是恋人的，可他们之间又根本没有类似恋爱的东西，观月从没有说过爱自己，然而喜欢，喜欢又算什么？

“反正他对我很好......”

“你吻过他吗？”

“当然...没有...”裕太低语气有点低落，不二听出了些端倪，“那就说明他只是在和你暧昧咯。”

“什么暧昧啊！我们...反正...我们就是在一起了！观月说过喜欢我！这件事大哥你可千万别插手！这是我自己一个人的事！”

裕太说完转身就要走，不二一把抓住裕太的手臂，“你不要步他们的后尘，懂么？”裕太愣了一下，随后便冷下脸甩开不二，他意味深长地看了一眼自己的大哥，一言未发便离开了，留下不二在房间里沉默。

不二周助一点也不相信观月只是单纯的喜欢裕太，倒不是他认为裕太没有魅力，只是不二总是隐约觉得观月并非善类，至少他看起来不是裕太能够驾驭的类型，这种实力上的不匹配令他感到不舒服。不二又看向镜中模样沉稳而神秘的自己，他想比起裕太，那样无法看透的家伙似乎反倒更适合自己一些。不二摇了摇头，险些被自己的想法吓了一跳，空气中仿佛还留着裕太沾染上的那种花香，淡淡的玫瑰花香偏偏是一种让他舒服的味道，这种奇妙的巧合就像好奇心一样让人沉醉。

一切都恰到好处得令人讨厌，那些举手投足间的优雅是那么刻意，那个笑容是那么挑衅，就连那种香味都仿佛设计好了他一样。

他会有怎么样不可告人的目的？

思来想去，不二失眠了，于是第二天精神不济的不二认为自己应是挺反感这位不安因素的。


	11. 门

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 裕太对观月的欲望与日俱增，可观月似乎总是忙着在众人之间奔波……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章NC-17  
捆绑，玩具，偷窥

组织里的工作大部分生产工作都是乾贞治负责的，他手下一共有两个人，桃城和海堂，这两人多数时候只是打打下手，可以说，组织里最核心的技术人员只有乾。  
在药物方面，他是一个天才。  
乾总是穿这一身白色的大褂，带着一副瓶子底一般厚实的眼镜，反光片遮住了他的双眼，令人捉摸不透他的心情。  
观月来到青春制药的一周里，除了神出鬼没的手冢，他见得最少的便是他了。  
观月对神秘的人一向感兴趣。  
几天来观月没少忙着收集乾的信息，倒惹得裕太倍感冷落滋味。虽然观月还是一如既往的和他睡在一处，可夜深人静正当时，裕太就算想做些什么都不知道从何下手，生怕自己的唐突惹观月不高兴。眼看着观月对旁人越发的感兴趣，三天两头的往制药工厂跑，这日渐被疏远的滋味实在是苦涩难当，让毫无恋爱经验的裕太天天急的茶不思饭不想。  
已经将近深夜了，观月还是没有回来，裕太想他肯定是又遇到什么值得调查的人或者事物了。  
裕太对着空空的床铺叹了口气。  
躺在床上的裕太翻来覆去无法入眠，一时皱着眉露出愁苦的表情，一时间又忍不住窃笑起来，不由得让人想要感叹到恋爱真是一种甜蜜的苦恼。裕太偏过头，正看见闪烁着的手机屏幕，他咕噜一下坐起身来，拿起手机开始搜索起来。  
【如何和女友关系更亲密】  
裕太百无聊赖又有所期待地看着一条条没什么建设性意见的垃圾经验，毕竟观月并不算是“女友”，也更非一般人，可搜索如何跟做杀手的恋人关系更亲密又根本不可行。  
裕太在床上换着姿势看手机，打发着难以入眠的时间，来来回回在床上滚了好几圈，他点开一个论坛一样的网站，里面的内容让他红了脸。  
【这问题多简单，按住操一顿就亲密了。】  
裕太的脑子不受控制的像想起观月被他按在床上的样子，有些兴奋又有些羞愧。虽然对这样的回答有所不齿，但他的目光却不听话地向下继续扫去。  
【天天忙都不让碰怎么办。】  
【多亲亲摸摸就好了，别急，进入状态很快的。】  
【一看就是有经验的。】  
【越是冷着你，越是等你出手呢。】  
裕太的喉咙滚动了一下，闭上眼深吸了一口气，他不由得去想观月喘息起来的样子，被他弄爽了的样子，说裕太好棒时候的样子。  
裕太的裤子紧得难受了。  
想到观月一时半会也不会回来，裕太火急火燎地褪下自己的睡裤，躺在观月平时睡觉的一侧。枕头上有观月淡淡的花香，裕太不知道那是什么花的味道，总之令人沉溺。裕太想着观月撸动自己犹觉得不够尽兴似的，干脆半趴在床上，用勃起的顶端蹭着观月的被褥，模拟着性交的动作，伴随着手上的收缩，一点点磨蹭着顶弄起来。  
“观月……”

观月和乾贞治聊到很晚，乾说起毒品就停不下来，观月也不好意思打断，所造成的结果就是已是深夜他才刚刚回到住处。  
走到寝室的门前，观月发现门只是虚掩着，想到裕太一向有给他留门的习惯，观月也没有声张，生怕裕太已经睡下，轻声轻脚地走了进去，没想到正看到裕太在他的床上做着令人面红耳赤的动作。  
裕太太过投入，完全没有发现观月就站在门口看着他，甚至还不停地用甜腻的声音喊着观月的名字，随着逐渐上升的状态而愈发不加掩饰地快了起来，安静的卧室里发出套弄时令人羞涩的水声。  
看到这样的裕太令观月也不由得浑身发热起来，他想要开口却又害怕吓到裕太，他故意拧了一下门把手，制造出一点声音，也正是这一点声音让裕太在紧张得翻过身来，在看到观月错愕的面孔时下身一紧，快感陡然随着紧张和刺激爆发，一条白线从裕太发红的小口喷射出来，正落在自己裸露的胸膛上。  
看到这样一幕的观月理智断了一秒。  
“哥……”裕太慌了，他不知道该怎么解释身上的白浊和怀里观月的枕头，更没法解释一边叫着观月的名字一边自慰的事。  
观月缓过神来，一步一步走向裕太，灯光有些昏暗，让人很容易迷惑，营造出一种暧昧的情绪，观月也不知自己怎么了，禁欲许久的身子突然有些兴奋，他走到已经失语的裕太面前，用纤细的手指抹了一把裕太身上的白浊，呆呆地看了看，“呐，裕太，你想和我睡吗？”  
裕太已经说不出话了，观月在暖光下的脸妖媚极了，那张脸微红，朱唇轻启，沾了他精液的手指将上面的白浊轻轻抹在自己那魅人又精巧的唇上，诱人的舌尖又轻轻地将它们卷进口中，裕太看到这一幕恨不得当场就又硬了。  
“……”  
观月见裕太这样呆傻，顿时又没了兴致，“既然你不想就算了。”  
“想！想，哥，你教我，你要我怎么都可以。”裕太起身一把拉住观月的手臂，力气很大，观月尝试着抽了抽手臂都没有移动半分，观月看裕太那副急不可耐的样子反倒更不急不缓地开口。  
“怎么都可以？”  
观月笑得阴鸷又放肆，裕太在他面前就像一只被狐狸蛊惑的白兔。  
“哥......”裕太突然扑了上来，在观月的颈侧啃噬出一朵极具占有欲的花朵。想必是狐狸也没有想到自己会被白兔扑食，下意识地向后退了一步，却被裕太抓着手臂使劲固定住。  
“啊，别急。”  
观月奖赏一样侧过头让裕太放肆的亲吻。白玉一般温凉细腻的皮肤仿佛有一种魔力，裕太无法自拔地顺着他的颈动脉啃噬到锁骨，难耐时，一个用力便将被吻得有些沉醉的观月一抱，两人一同摔到了床上。  
“裕太！”毫无防备的观月被裕太这一摔惊吓得不轻，裕太顿时意识到自己的失控，他像一只耷拉着耳朵的小奶狗，突然停了下来，怯生生地问道，“哥，你没伤到吧。”  
“……”观月从裕太的怀里挣出来，看了一眼自己不知道什么时候被扯烂的衬衫，把已经脱线了的领扣取下来扔到一边，看着眼前急于求欢又毫无章法的猎物，观月仿佛自己已经在床笫之间占了上风，“呵呵，来。”观月轻笑着搂住裕太的腰，轻轻吻了上去，观月的吻像羽毛一样轻柔魅惑，在裕太恍惚之间一点点强势起来，撬开裕太的唇齿，探了进去，裕太恍若中了捕猎者的神经毒素，肾上腺素飙升，心跳几乎要穿透胸膛。  
观月品尝着青年生涩的初吻，索取着他的每一个角落。本以为裕太会傻傻的呆到这个吻结束的观月被裕太突然大胆的回吻探取所惊到，裕太的吻从小心翼翼到强势热烈，溢出的热情几乎要把观月融化，有力的舌压了回去，开始侵犯观月的领地，甚至吻出了啧啧的水声，倒让观月喘息不过来了。  
裕太激动得浑身都有些哆嗦，阴茎更因为这个吻飞速勃起，蹭在观月的衬衫上，留下湿漉漉的痕迹。  
“哈……裕太……”观月推开裕太，让自己找回了空气，裕太虽然生涩但状态异常的好，观月的欲望也被带得高昂，他又吻了上去，顺势将裕太推倒在一边，细细密密地亲吻起来。

“呜，哥，你别压着我。”  
“别怕……嗯哼哼，我会让你舒服的。”  
“哥！我想……我想要你……我想那样……”裕太面红耳赤着胡乱解释，大手抓住了观月劲瘦的腰肢。  
观月被他这话说得一愣，他这才发现，这小子不是想和他睡，是想睡他。  
“哥，我想……我想让你舒服……”  
“你不会。”  
“我可以学！哥，你教我！”  
“……”观月不是很想答应，毕竟他还是很担心自己被毛躁的裕太弄伤。见观月犹豫，裕太眉毛一耷拉，大大的眼睛里似乎泛着泪光，“哥，你别生气，我……我真的想靠自己让你舒服，真的……”  
观月被裕太这样的请求弄得骑虎难下，他虽然大可将裕太抛下，骗得裕太妥协，可那样渴求的模样观月又怎么忍心拒绝，况且他自己的身体一时也很难冷静下来了。  
观月深吸了口气，做好了不舒服也要装作很舒服的觉悟，“好，我教你。”  
裕太破涕为笑，“真的！哥，你真好。”裕太抻出观月别再裤腰里的衬衫，双手探了进去，开始由下至上抚摸起观月的身子。酥酥麻麻的感觉升腾起来，让观月放松了身体，任由裕太抚摸摆弄。  
“哥，这里……我可以碰吗？”裕太的手指在观月的乳晕处轻轻滑动，苏棉柔韧的胸脯让他欲罢不能，恨不得立刻揉捏抓弄起来，可即便是这样裕太还是忍着，询问观月的意愿。  
“嗯……不要掐。”  
裕太吞咽了一下，用手指搔刮起观月乳尖，逐渐由扫弄变到轻揉，让手中的小豆化得柔软。  
“啊……”观月随之舒服地发出轻叹，他很久没有被这样温柔的抚弄了，裕太的耐心令他惊叹，观月轻轻摆弄身子，奖励一般将身子向裕太手里送，悠悠地在他耳边开口呻吟，“啊……很舒服……裕太……裕太……”  
观月慵懒华贵的声音像春药一样刺激着裕太，让青年的阴茎不听话地跳动了一下，“哥……我想要，你快教我。”  
观月咬了咬下唇，为难羞涩的模样格外诱人，“你要是这么急，我就不教你了”。  
“哥，别，我都听你的。”裕太的手还在到处乱摸，观月抓住他的手引导向自己的下体，“你平时怎么摸自己的。”  
裕太得到许可几乎立刻拉开了观月的裤链，将观月已经有些硬度的玉茎释放出来，“哥，你这里都那么好看，看起来和我差不多大。”  
观月被他说得脸红了一下，“说什么呢！”  
“我就是忍不住比嘛。”  
裕太傻傻的笑了一下，手指迫不及待的环了上去，手下微微用力，生怕一下弄疼了观月，见观月抽了一口气，没有说什么，便胆子大了起来，上下套弄的力道越来越大。“啊，裕太，你……啊……用你的蹭我……”观月突然觉得羞耻极了，本以为做一个性爱导师没有什么难的，可真指示起来才发现根本难以启齿，每一句指示都好像在发浪求欢一样。  
“哥，我想在你上面。”  
观月被摸得有些迷糊，他点了点头，裕太刚收到信号就一个翻身将观月反压到身下，把自己的硬挺抵在观月已经有些发红的阴茎上，上下磨蹭起来。  
“哥，我在蹭你了……哥，你触感真好。”  
裕太兴奋地在阐述自己在初夜中所感受到的事实，观月哪里想到自己居然被一个雏儿激发得浑身发红，羞涩难当，就仿佛他才是那个雏儿一样。  
“裕太，别说了。”观月下了下决心，他缓慢又色情地褪下自己的裤子，踢到床下，微微分开自己的双腿，抬高腰臀。“来，把枕头放在我身下。”  
裕太听话的抓来枕头垫在观月腰下，将他微微托起，无师自通地扳住观月的大腿，让他无法闭合。被裕太看着小穴比平时被进入还要羞耻一些，观月开口拉走裕太的注意力，“有润滑吗？”  
“有，有！”裕太侧过身，因为太过激动而一下子将整个床头的抽屉都拔了出来，扔在床上，里面真算是应有尽有，让观月都有些叹为观止，“裕太，你准备的也太全了。”  
“我……有些东西是店家非要塞给我的，不是我要……”  
观月突然觉得自己是上了裕太的套，那抽屉里不仅仅有避孕套和润滑，还有些看起来就危险的东西，比如静电胶带和假阴茎，仿佛裕太一开始就做足了准备，就在等这个机会，让他亲自把自己送上门。  
“算了，戴套你应该是会的吧。”  
“不会……”  
观月叹气，“给我。”观月哪里想过自己还有帮助一会儿要干自己的那根东西服务的那一天，他都不知道究竟事情是怎么发展到这一步的，可此时他只能帮助裕太一步步做完。  
裕太看着自己阴茎上湿润又薄薄的膜，眼睛里闪着好奇的光，他上前将观月推回去，握住他的手腕，用身体抵住观月的下体，将他的双腿强制分开，用铁棍一样的肉棒抵住柔软又紧致的穴口来回磨蹭，“哥，我可以进去吗……”  
“等……等等……”观月有些焦急地扭起了身子，“先用手指……进……进去……”  
裕太将润滑涂了自己一手，俨然一副恨不得拳交的阵势，把观月吓得不行，“不用那么多，先一根手指就可以。”  
裕太小心翼翼地将手指探入穴口，紧致滑嫩的触感让裕太赞叹出声，“哥，疼就说话。”  
观月点点头，“嘶，你慢一点。”  
裕太赶忙放慢速度，轻轻按压柔软的内壁，想让观月放松下来。  
“嗯……”观月的声线已经开始颤抖，裕太温柔的触碰像按摩一样让人安心舒适，“再进来一些……呜……裕太……”  
裕太一点点推进的同时又吻上观月的颈侧，让他微微分心，裕太实在太过体贴，观月放松了身体，全然将自己交给裕太，他愈发坚信裕太不会伤害他。  
“嗯……”观月想让裕太动一动，却又不知道如何开口，却不想裕太完全不用观月教他，已经不知何时就添入了一根手指，十分顺手的戳弄扩张，不到三两下便划过观月敏感的腺体，惹出一声惊叫。  
“啊……裕太……”  
裕太见观月面色潮红，身子微微蜷起，喘息紊乱，就连小腿都紧绷了，却又全然不像疼痛那样眉头紧皱，裕太像是明白了什么，开始尝试性地在那个地方反复按压戳弄起来，观月呼吸一下子就乱了套，强烈的快感被裕太挑弄起来，身体开始变得湿哒哒的，就连眼眶里都盈满了生理性的泪水。观月呜呜咽咽，小穴一收一缩，多余的润滑顺势流了出来，让裕太的戳能发出令人面红心跳的水声。“可……可以了……”  
观月居然有些期待起裕太会怎么样进入自己的身体，紧张之余，观月还是牵出了一丝微笑，“你做的很棒了。”  
裕太听他如此说，便不再忍耐，近乎虔诚地按住观月的大腿，将已经叫嚣了许久的肉棒顶了进去。  
头部被颤抖紧致的穴口紧紧包裹，丝绸一般的甬道拥抱着阴茎最细腻敏感的部位，裕太舒服的大喘了几口气才缓过来，“哥，哥...我...我不行了...太...太爽了...”  
观月被裕太的肉棒撑得难受，他想到过裕太坚持不了多久，可做到这一步，他也只能让自己尽量放松，让裕太少些刺激，“没关系...啊！”裕太突然猛地一顶，这一下猝不及防的深入直捣穴心，不偏不倚地操弄在观月的敏感上，让话为尽的观月几乎咬了舌头，“裕太...啊啊，裕太！”  
不二裕太记得观月敏感的地方有多深，数下都顶在刚好的地方，裕太没有大开大合的操他的观月，而是更多细碎的研磨观月的敏感点，让快感源源不断的集中起来，“裕太...怎么会...啊...啊...好快...”观月朱唇微启，身体变得越来越敏感，他难以置信裕太居然可以让他这样舒服，就好像裕太深谙此道一般，裕太的蜂腰细碎快速的摆动，随着观月的状态渐佳而幅度加大，啪啪的交合声越来越响，观月更是无法抑制自己的呻吟，发出更多鼓励一般的嘤咛。此刻他完全因为快感而沉沦于意识到夹缝间，再顾不得旁的。裕太也已经快到达了极限，观月因为小幅度的高潮而不停收缩痉挛的小穴对老手来说都是不可多得的名器，何况裕太一个毛头小子。他先前就知道自己应是忍坏了也坚持不了太久，于是故意放轻些力道，细碎快速的猛攻观月的腺体，阴差阳错的让观月经历了从未有过的纯粹高潮，甚至都没有被碰前面，观月就哭叫着快要射了。  
落入裕太眼中的风景太过美丽，观月尖叫着，脚趾都爽的蜷了起来，随着他最后的冲击而无力的摆动，乳白色的液体随着他操弄的频率一股股地喷射出来。裕太终于再也忍不住了，积压的快感释放出来的瞬间裕太仿佛感觉全身的细胞都经历了一场高潮，连灵魂都好像要随着飞走。  
“啊！哥！哥！我...我到了...啊嗯！”裕太最后狠狠的插到了最深处，在观月娇媚的叫声里射了个干净。  
“嗯...”还颤抖着的观月久久缓不过神来，发出娇嗔的嘤咛声，裕太埋在他身体里抱着他，力量很大，就好像要勒断他的骨头。“哥，我做的怎么样！”裕太像邀赏一样，语气轻快极了，观月呆呆的点了点头，算是承认了。  
“我听说越湿就是越舒服，哥你摸这里有多湿...”裕太摸了一把两人的交合处，软下来的阴茎滑了出来，带出更多润滑和体液，将床单洇的更湿。观月推开裕太的时候顺带掐了他一把，“今晚你没地方睡了。”  
“哥，别。”  
观月微微动了一下身子，敏感的身体似乎还意犹未尽似的发着红，两个人都高潮的太快，身体欢愉的信号就好似还没有停止，不上不下的磨人。裕太给观月腾出位置，看着对方艰难地扯着衣服，喉结一动。观月的衬衫皱皱巴巴地挂在手臂上，露出腰腹和香肩，两三颗扣子都不知道飞到哪里去了，他皱了皱好看的眉。  
“裕太...你有衣服么？”  
“啊？有。”裕太爬下床，裤子也不穿就蹬蹬地去找衣服，裕太的衣柜都是些破洞的牛仔和休闲衫，他找出自己唯一的一件压箱底的白衬衫拿给观月。  
观月瞥了一眼裕太胯下，原本已经软下去的东西随着身体的颠动又好像有些复苏的迹象，观月啧了一声没有理会，接过衬衫先凑合穿上。  
裕太的衬衫有些宽大，观月穿起来松垮垮的，布料遮住他紧致有力的肌肉，显得他的身子更娇小了些，裕太像初次去游乐园一样，玩了一样不够，还想玩更多。他又一次爬上床，抱着观月，将脸埋进观月带着香味的卷发里，闷闷地开口，“哥，我想试试那个……”  
“什么？”  
“哥，你歇会，我们再来一次吧，我觉得我还能做的更好。”  
“这又不是什么考试！”观月抓紧了自己刚穿好的衣服，蜷起了腿，他发现平时和赤泽做完总会酸疼的下体居然因为裕太的小心而没有在事后很疼，也没有很累，如果真的再来一次，他也不是不能接受。  
然而就是这小小的一个犹豫，裕太便当他是许可了，欢愉地笑出了一颗虎牙，就好像得到老师夸奖的优等生，实在让观月心里喜欢，于是拒绝的话刚到口头就突然就说不出口了。  
“我倒没什么关系，虽然可能会有点难受……可是你……”  
“我早就想好了，我们不是有这个吗！”裕太知道观月是在指他的不应期，他兴致冲冲地拉过来一直放在床头的抽屉，将尺寸有些惊人的假阴茎和静电胶带取了出来。  
“这……”观月应激性地并拢了双腿，摇了摇头，“不行。”  
“哥……”  
裕太有点撒娇的意思，看起来十分坚定，“哥，你给我吧，求求你了……”  
“……”观月不知怎地，偏受不了裕太的软磨硬泡，就好像家长总是很难铁石心肠地将自己因为想买一块高级糖果而哭闹的孩子扔在超市一样。  
“我……试试……”  
裕太应声撕扯起静电胶带来，观月眼睛睁大，“你在做什么。”  
“哥，你那么厉害，这个这么大，我怕你控制不住打我。”  
“我不会的！”  
“我不信！”  
观月这才想起面前这个乖宝宝也是个叛逆的胚子，尤其是他在得寸进尺这方面练就得算是炉火纯青了，一步步将他的底线压得越来越低，可他却像陷入泥潭一样，就算挣扎也会越陷越深。  
“不行...我...我做不到！”观月害怕失去对自己身体的控制，虽然面对的人是人畜无害的不二裕太，但被束缚还是太令人不安了。  
“哥，我只是想让你感觉更刺激，我看电影里都这么演...”  
“那不一样！”  
观月摇着头，这才发现自己的双臂已经被裕太揽到身后，原来他一直嘴上与裕太争执，身体却一直在受裕太的摆布。  
他什么时候如此迟钝了......  
观月登时大脑一片空白，裕太趁机一圈一圈地将欲望一般深黑的胶带缠到观月的手腕上，衬得肤色更加雪白，也让束缚看起来更加色情。观月缓过神来的时候挣动了一下，被胶带帮助的双手纹丝不动，静电胶带上的摩擦力竟比起绳扣还要坚固。  
“放开我...裕太...”  
裕太也怕观月真的生气，赶忙低头，“对不起，哥你不喜欢我不玩了。”他失落摇了摇头，“我以为哥和我已经好到可以这样玩了...是我不好，我这就给你解开。”  
“裕太...我不是这个意思...”  
“那就是可以了？”  
“我才没有说啊！只是...”观月一闭眼，作出一副大不了同归于尽的的架势，“随你高兴好了！但你要是...”  
“我绝不会！”  
观月抿了抿嘴，算是默认了，反正该做的都做了，观月也不怕让裕太更尽兴一些。  
“观月……”裕太尝试性地叫了一声观月的名字，将观月轻轻抱起又放倒在床上，在他耳边糯糯地吐息，“哥，我想把你绑你的腿……像这样……”裕太握住观月的腿弯，将他的双腿向两边掰开，露出微微发红的嫩穴，裕太发出一声赞叹，看着小穴因为羞人的暴露而微微收缩抽搐，吐出一丝透明的蜜汁。  
“……”观月闭上双眼，别扭地别过头，他被裕太抬起了腰臀，只要他正过视线就能看到自己现在的姿势是多么羞耻，观月自以为自己经验丰富，却不想却被一个没什么经验的大男孩弄得连睁开眼睛都不敢。  
“呜……裕太……”观月感到脚腕和大腿上被缠上温热的什么胶制的东西，他惊讶的睁开眼睛，正看到裕太将他因为姿势而曲着的腿用静电胶带缠住，脚踝和大腿根被黑色的胶带固定住，让他无法伸直双腿，更无法挣扎，只能无力地被裕太按着膝盖狠狠地分开，陷入一种被全然控制住四肢的脆弱状态。  
观月有些害怕，他的身体已经全然被掌控，若在平时观月是绝不允许自己陷入这样绝望的被动中的，就算在床上，被拷住双手都已经是极限了，至少那样的他还能多少掌控局面，可现在，不夸张的说，裕太可以对他做任何事。  
他怎么可以这样信任不二裕太。  
“哥，别怕……”  
“裕太，放开我吧...”  
裕太没有说话，而是将假阴茎涂满了润滑，用看起来晶莹透亮的头部压在小口上拨弄，引起观月浪涌一般的情欲。  
观月感到自己敏感细嫩的皮肤正被水蛇一样的东西骚弄着，又痒又怕，身体深处却渴望着被那东西深深地贯穿，让他从难耐的酸痒中解脱，可却为疲惫的分身却还是对逐渐升温的快感有些许抗拒，让腰腹更加酸涩难耐。  
“裕太...我还没准备好...”  
“我知道。”  
裕太让一切都缓慢进行，保持着非比寻常的耐心，他看着观月的反应，让玩具的头部在穴口浅入浅出，润滑随着升高的体温逐渐液化，在穴口留下更多汁液，让视线中的美景格外迷人。  
“深一点，可以吗？”  
“可……可以……呜……”话音刚落，观月就感到穴口被残酷的深入，硕大的头部被引导到深处，硅胶的触感不似人体一般具有温度，深入后，一种生冷刺激着炽热的肠壁，让观月忍不住挣扎起来，可身体却被胶带死死缠住，观月发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，难耐地绷直了身体，腰身勾勒出一个完美诱人的弧度，美丽至极。  
“疼了吗？”  
“……”观月摇了摇头，随即又压低了声音发出舒服的沉吟，甜腻的鼻音像是一种鼓励，裕太将假阴茎插得更深，尝试性地戳弄搅动，当略微硬质的头部狠狠压过敏感点时，强烈的刺激感逆流而上，直接反应在观月正抽泣着晶莹的阴茎上，方才半硬的阴茎微微弹动了一下，随着裕太手中的物件不停的戳弄揉捻而渐渐复苏。  
“啊！啊……裕太……慢……一点……我受不了……”  
“就受不了了？”裕太有些坏坏的一笑，这与平日里的他不同的光景，竟也让观月心脏乱跳，那是一种充满朝气的坏，用调皮来形容更为恰当，可裕太没有给观月太多欣赏回味的时间，他将假阴茎抵在观月的前列腺上，轻轻按下侧面的一个按钮，剧烈的震颤突然传来，玩具的头部居然自己晃动起来，还伴随着细碎的震动，让强烈的快感将观月击碎成千万片。  
“呜啊！”观月身子弹了起来，裕太按住他的腰部，四肢都被固定的观月一旦被按住了腰就像一只被固定在琥珀中的绝美蝴蝶，无法移动，无法发泄，只能窒息一般仰着头，露出光滑纤长的颈子，发出融合着痛苦与快感的哀吟。  
这时候，房门轻轻晃动了一下，但沉浸在情欲中的两人完全没有注意到那扇忘记锁好门，依旧忘情地沉浸在肉体的欢愉里。  
原本宁静的夜，不二也不曾睡得着。  
他的脑中尽是观月勾人的挑衅和缠人心绪的声音，这些天来，他用自己虚伪的漠不关心去对付让他感到棘手的观月，只要不交锋就不会输，这便是不二一直以来最擅长的逃避。  
不二不知道自己是如何走到裕太的寝室的，他或许是想见一见裕太，又或许他只是想知道观月在做什么，可具体他的想法，不二自己都不曾明白，又或者他只是不想活的太明白。  
很累，又很倦。  
因为明白得越多，想要的就会越多。  
裕太的房门虚掩着，一束温暖的光在黑暗的过道里十分显眼，不二原是被那束光吸引的，就像做什么坏事，不二蹑手蹑脚地走近，正听到里面传来引人遐想的呻吟声。  
是观月，不二几乎是立刻就确定了。  
那声音在不二的脑海中回环过数次，优雅，傲慢，慵懒，天生的勾人。不二想过这样的声音在床上应是怎么样发出来，却不想真正听到的时候，竟然是那样难以想象的。  
不二无法抑制自己本不该向前的脚步，他走近那扇罪恶的门，小心翼翼地顺着门缝看进去。裕太的房间很小，越过门直接便看到了雪白的床铺，上面两个身子交缠在一起，在暧昧的暖光下交合，不二微微张开唇齿，见观月被捆绑着，正无助的哭喊，不二的手不由自主地扶住了门，做出了推门的架势，却在观月开口求裕太进入他的时候放了下去。  
在那一刻，他竟然真的希望观月是被裕太强迫的。  
不二咬住下唇，一种说不上来的不适堵在胸口，可那双眼睛却依旧紧盯着床上妖媚地扭动着身体的观月，一股热流涌入小腹。  
偷窥弟弟和观月做爱，这对不二来说是一种莫大的羞耻，可越是羞耻，不二就越是上瘾。他走得更近，隐忍着，看尽门内的春光。  
不二裕太当然不会意识到门外的亲生哥哥，他全部的注意力都在观月一个人身上，想着如何能让他的观月显露出更不同的一面。  
“哥，我还能让你更爽。”裕太感受着观月双腿是如何用力的夹住自己的腰，那样的力量显示出观月此时身体有多失控，像催情剂一样鼓舞着不二裕太更进一步。  
“不，够了！够了！”观月的声音有些嘶哑，在床上却好听的更为过分，他的身体，他的动作，他的声音……他浑身没有一点不催人情欲，而当事人却毫不知情，他的请求和他散发出的诱惑力背道而驰，同时折磨着门内外的两人。  
机械性的震颤苛责着观月的敏感，无情又过分的一次次将观月的身体推向高潮的临界，却又将他拒之门外，观月尽力去适应和享受这种难耐，让刺激感随着时间逐渐平稳，观月的身体逐渐放松下来，却不想此刻裕太放开了他逐渐柔软的腰身，而是用力掰开他的双腿，将头埋进了他的双腿之间，难以言表的舒服和温暖包裹上一直吐着前液的敏感头部，那种充满爱意的温暖随着裕太生涩的舔舐吮吸而逐渐向下，几乎包裹住整根柱体。裕太不会给人口交，只会用柔软的舌拨弄舔弄，抑制不住的口水很快就把观月的下体弄得湿哒哒的，发出像交合一样的声音。  
观月的小腹发烫，似乎全身的温度都集中于一点，后穴传来酥麻的快感，前面又被裕太生涩地挑弄，两边的敏感被夹攻，让观月浑身发麻，从下体传来的爽利感让观月的身体彻底失控，他甚至不知道自己叫得有多让人面红耳赤，一切都已经遵循本能，到达一种忘我的极致。  
“呜呜呜……要……好舒服……好暖……裕太……裕太……给我……给我！呜……”马上就要在无意识中释放的观月突然感到一阵凉意袭来，原来裕太居然在这个关口离开了他，刚刚还在努力工作的玩具也被抽离，戛然而止的刺激让刚刚还在顶峰的身体犹坠冰窟，一股酸涩感在小腹炸开，又酸又麻，让观月高昂的情绪微微回落，“不要……”观月的声线带着些许不同往常的委屈，他的身体本能的想去找什么来蹭自己，可偏偏四肢都被绑着，让他求告无门。  
“裕太……”观月迷茫地眯着眼寻找，却在不知所云的情形下，被一种想要刺穿他一般的力量恶狠狠地撞击，有什么在瞬间插入到了已经被开发得柔软的肉穴里。然而这次进入的不再是生冷的机械，而是裕太自己温热坚挺的肉棒，那根不安分的东西早已经在给观月口交的时候就胀大到极限，观月的小穴就像有一种巨大的磁力，让裕太没有思考能力的肉棒仿佛被吸引进去一般。在观月媚叫出第一声的时候，裕太的思维瞬间断了，他不管不顾地抽出占有着观月的玩具，带着一种没道理的嫉妒心，狠狠地一插到底，开始疯狂的抽插搅动。  
观月就这样被裕太紧紧抱着干进去，呻吟声正落进门外君子的耳中，让门外屏息的人下体抽动起来，叫嚣着想要释放。  
“哥...是不是跟舒服。”  
微微因为难以疏解的欲望而分心的不二本能地因为这个称呼被吓了一跳，但他很快意识到裕太不是在叫他，突然裕太开始大开大合的抽插起来，不二从门缝中可以看到观月像浪中可怜的小船一样无力地晃动，线条优美的身体在暖光下散发着朱玉的质感，令他忍不住想去抚摸。他可以看到观月大张着的，线条紧绷的腿，雪白的大腿上缠着深色的束缚，勾勒出最美的弧度，啪啪的肉体撞击声伴随着观月甜美的叫声不绝于耳，不二捂住嘴，防止自己因为裤头内紧绷的爽痛而叫出声来。  
不二意识到自己不喜欢裕太和观月亲近，可能他裤子里硬起来的东西可以解释这件事，他原本以为裕太天真年少，太过容易被欺骗撩拨，而事实证明，是观月太擅长撩人心绪，裕太会上钩全然是观月初的错。  
他是个毒蛇，盘在他们兄弟之间的毒蛇，用斑斓的颜色和毒液蛊惑人心，就像现在，放荡的勾引裕太，甚至那副不为人知的模样让他的身体也有了强烈的感觉。  
该死的妖精。  
不二深吸了口气，在短暂的呼吸中确认了观月初的罪过，然而明知那是蛇蝎美人布下的天罗地网，万丈深渊，不二却还是忍不住又看了进去，细缝中到裕太正在观月的撩拨下进行最后的冲击……

“啊……”  
在裕太的进攻下，观月发出一声满足的长叹，继而身体脱离精神，更放荡地配合起裕太的侵犯，紧致痉挛的肠壁将裕太吸得意识都恍惚了，“观月……观月……我好喜欢……不，我爱你……我想爱你……我想……呜……”  
“嗯……啊……我也……喜欢……啊啊啊……”观月马上就要射了，可这时裕太又抽了出去，开始趴在观月身上喘息起来，裕太初次经历情事的身体太敏感，还没几下裕太就想要射了，可裕太不想就这样结束，他想多拥有观月哪怕一刻一秒，他想多享受这样温存的时候，享受观月彻底属于他的时候，就好像孩子不舍得嚼碎口中仅剩的一小片糖果，为此他宁愿让自己不到达高潮。  
“啊……裕太……进来……呜呜呜……进来……求你了……”观月意识模糊，无暇去责备裕太这种孩子气的行为，除了哀求，他别无选择，裕太咬住观月胸前没被碰触就已经硬挺起来的红樱，想舔舐糖果一样贪恋，辗转，让观月更难耐，“裕太……让我去……让我舒服……”  
裕太身子一抖，他依旧温存地啃噬着观月一侧的乳珠，身下却凶猛地又捅了进去，一边舔着观月身体的每一处，一边放肆地进攻，观月被这样反复挑起欲望，身体已经敏感得一触即发，他害怕裕太又一次离开，用力夹紧裕太的腰，从言语和动作上极力的诱惑裕太，那样的恳求话语令门外的不二遐想，他不禁想象观月求自己操他应该是什么样子。  
“干我！啊！干死我！裕太！裕太……啊！啊！”突然一股微凉的热液冲进体内，伴随着裕太低沉的呜咽声，观月与裕太几乎同时到达了高潮，这反复索求而来的高潮竟然比平时还要极致，让观月爽得只剩下一种感受，其他触觉仿佛统统失去了一般。观月在最后发出了像女人一样高昂的尖叫声，整个身体在紧绷了许久才回落，体内的精华喷薄在腹部，留下淫乱的证据。

高潮过后的观月在余韵中微微抽搐，几乎丧失了思考的能力，连被内射都没有意识到。随着裕太意犹未尽的晃动抽离，一波一波的淫液夹杂着精液从还不停颤抖着的后穴里流出，引出观月无意识的呻吟。观月已然失去了全部的力量，他双眼无神地微微眯着，像濒死的天鹅一样瘫倒在床上，即使裕太已经放开了他，那双线条完美的腿依旧大开着，连并合的力量都没有了。  
裕太欣赏着眼前比任何色情片里都要美妙的光景，他仿佛坏掉的长辈双腿大开着仰躺在床上，后穴一片混乱，各种液体混合着流出来，让被干到发红的穴口晶莹诱人，黑色的束缚勒出大腿的肉感，边缘微微的粉红预示着观月曾经的挣扎有多无助。平日里妖艳绝美却又严厉疏离的人露出脆弱迷茫的一面，精明褪去大半，露出楚楚可怜的柔软内核。而这副模样，裕太希望只有他能够拥有。  
然而裕太不知道，这幅本应他独占的景色还是落在了另一人冰蓝的眼中。


	12. 吻

在裕太被不二找去谈话后的一个多星期里，裕太都没有再和自己的大哥说上一句话，对于裕太来说，这种争吵后陷入的尴尬关系在他们兄弟之间已经是常态了，即使不二没有像往常一样厚着脸皮找他的话茬，裕太也没有多放在中心上。工作按部就班地进行，除了购买制毒的原料便是陪着观月到车间闲逛，唯一的不同便是观月同意和他上床了，他们亲吻、告白、纠缠，即使过去了许多天，裕太仍然沉浸在那日的放纵中不能自拔，他甚至不再想如何脱离组织。那天之后，裕太感觉自己的天都亮了，他可以正大光明地对他大哥说，我亲过他了，什么亲密的事情都做过了，他是我的人了。可不二周助似乎依旧不承认他们的关系，也不想听他说任何和观月有关的事，他一直在回避他们，就好像知道了什么一般。裕太认为他的大哥只是单纯的不满意他的这份恋情，就像固执的家长总喜欢对孩子的恋情指手画脚一样，可不二裕太不会在乎不二周助的想法，无论他长兄如父的大哥如何排斥观月，他也不可能离开他……

观月翘着腿坐在长凳上，对着一院子的花草记录着长势，裕太在他身边发呆，偶尔观月看上这些制毒的花草就是一上午，怎么叫都叫不动，裕太已经学会不去打扰他了。

花草中发出窸窸窣窣的声音，观月抬头，远远的对上一双冰蓝的眼睛，那双眼眸中似乎有着千言万语，他主动打招呼：“好久不见啊，不二周助。”

对方并没有理睬他，不二匆匆忙地从花草间穿过，就好像根本没有听到观月的话，但目光却一直落在观月的身上，他径直向前，直到站到观月身前，他俯视着观月，遮挡住他面前的光，给对方一种无形的压力。

此时观月皱了皱眉，合上了本子站起身来，毫不示弱地和不二平视，“你到底……”观月的话还没有说完，不二转身便离开了，这种过分刻意的忽视蹂躏着观月过强的自尊心，同时，一种好奇心驱动着他去跟上不二周助，却被裕太在这一瞬挽住了手臂，“哥，你别理我大哥。”

即使裕太将观月正式确定为自己的恋人，尊敬的称呼依旧没有改变。

“我总觉得不二有些奇怪。”

“他一向阴阳怪气的，哥你别管他了。”

“……”观月看了裕太一眼，充满疑虑地说道：“但愿是我多疑了……”

“哥，你在担心什么？”虽然成为了恋人，裕太仍觉得观月并没有全然对他敞开心扉，他的计划、他的担心、他的算计，每一个都似乎不是他能够分享的，一种任何亲密都无法挥去的距离感横在他和观月之间，无论他多么想去逾越，都只能是力不能及。

“没什么。”观月忽然又明艳地笑了，“今天河村从外面带来了些食材，有奶油和鸡蛋，很适合做蛋糕。”

“哥，你会做蛋糕？”

“我已经做好了，现在就在烤箱里，你去厨房帮我看看时间到了没有。”

“啊，好。”裕太喜欢甜食，在观月来之前，美食简直是一种不敢奢望的东西，如今听说观月做了蛋糕，饶是再多的心事也被裕太抛诸脑后了。

看着裕太离开，观月的神色又有些凝重。风吹动他放在椅子上的笔记本，雪白的纸张翻动，正停在记满了不二周助个人资料的那一页。观月扫了眼自己的笔记，淡淡地自言自语道：“哼，不二周助么……”

为了回应不二那一个眼神的暗示，观月决定赴约。

“你果然来了。”不二在房间里看到观月的时候并不意外，他开着自己房间的门，就是等着有些人自投罗网。

“既然你邀请，我自然要来，不来的话岂不是显得我观月初不知礼。”观月丝毫不客气地占据了房间里面的地方，他昂着胸靠在窗边，端着一杯温热的红茶，不温不火的语速伴着傲慢的语气，格外的挑衅。

不二觉得观月撑起的这幅强势模样很是可笑，那日他偷看到观月被自己的亲弟弟按在床上干到神志不清，那副柔软的模样与面前的人背离又接近，无论观月摆出怎么样的气势，不二也不以为然。“我可没有邀请你哦。”

“哼。”观月瞪了不二一眼，“算我自作多情。”言罢，观月心说和这个一开始就不对付的人多说果然无益，气呼呼地便要离开，却在错过不二的时候被恨恨地抓住手臂，手中的红茶因为观月的踉跄而脱手，撞在地上开出一片暗红的花朵。

“你！”

“你到底想对裕太做什么！”

“哼，终于肯说话了么。”观月眼光一转，侧目于不二，轻蔑地笑了一声，丝毫不掩饰自己对他的敌意，“不二周助，我要对他怎么样，想必你心里已经有答案了，又何必来问我。”

“既然不想被我问，你又为何要来？”不二反将一军，点出观月心中的疑影，“难道你想得到我的认可？”

“嗯哼哼，我只是来看看你能有什么名堂，请放开我。”

“别骗人了，观月初，你辛辛苦苦勾引裕太，不就是想借助他得到更高的位置吗？”

“你说什么！”观月眼神一冷，“你说谁勾引裕太。”

不二见他这样辩驳，顿时气得笑出了声，“观月，你真当我不知道你们之间的关系？”

“就算我和他是恋人又与你有什么关系！放开我！”观月几次想抽出自己的手臂，可不二的力量大得惊人。

不二的手劲随着观月的挣扎而逐渐加重，颇有捏碎对方骨骼的架势，不二也不再客气，羞辱的话语一股脑地砸下来，“呵呵，你想要往上爬，倒不如来勾引我啊，裕太能给你的，我都可以。”

“你把我当什么人了！”观月的情绪愈加不受控制，他或许确实是在刻意地接近和利用裕太，甚至不惜假戏真做，但这一切被不二赤裸裸地点破又令他的心灵受到拷问和煎熬，为了掩饰自己的心虚，观月只能本能地提高自己的音量，以及表演出无辜的假象。

“怎么样？”不二轻蔑地摆上自己招牌的假笑，明明是温柔的笑容，却只能令人感到疏离和玩弄。

“你不想把事情闹大吧！”挣扎不过不二的观月开始装腔作势地用语言进攻。

“怎么？你想喊裕太来救你？让他看看你是怎么被我羞辱？”

“你！呜……”观月的话音被一个强迫性的吻吞掉了，观月瞪大双眼，难以置信地被对方撬开唇齿，恣意侵袭。观月无法理解发生了什么，连挣扎都弱了许多，直到一股血腥味从唇齿间弥漫开，观月才找回了自己的怒意。

“哈，放...开...呜...”观月对不二下着最后的通牒，而对方反而变本加厉地将手伸向他的领口，让衬衫在亲吻的缠斗中变得愈加褶皱。不二的进攻毫不留情，那不是一种象征着喜爱的温存，而是一种侵略，让观月感到自己像是被当作一个毫无尊严的玩物对待，自尊心让他无法继续忍受一分一秒。手冢禁止成员间的任何肢体冲突，可即使冒着触犯规则的危险，观月仍然毫不犹豫地锁住了不二毫无防备的脆弱喉咙用力向后一推，顺势狠狠地给了不二一拳，强行将两人分开。

“......”不二像是没有想到观月能将他打得那样疼，他摸了摸自己嘴角的创口，震惊之余反而被激起一种更强烈的欲望。观月喘着粗气，见不二没有反抗，自以为他是占了上风，自信于自己格斗技巧的观月用衣袖狠狠地抹了一把嘴，忽然开始咯咯咯地笑了起来，“啊呀啊呀，不二周助，我不怕告诉你实话，对，我就是利用不二裕太，你又能拿我怎么样？去啊，去告诉裕太啊。嗯哼哼哼...你有什么值得我去攀附的，你的地位比起裕太的真诚什么也不是！”

“呵呵，你的意思是裕太更好操控是吗？”开口说话让不二感到一种撕裂的疼痛，但越是疼痛，精神越是高昂，他步步紧逼过去，让气氛一触即发。

“我没有这么说。”

观月没有后退，他用拳抵住不二的胸口，他微微抬头蔑视着眼前的男人，眼中闪着锋芒，吐露出恶毒的言语：“不二周助，无论你用什么手段羞辱我，不二裕太都已经是我的了。”不二的拳几乎随着观月的话音落下，可见是被观月激怒到了极点。两人都没有武器，不二在组织里因为反侦察能力而被称为天才，在观月的数据里，不二只是个玩无人机的技术男，观月从来不认为不二拥有能超越自己的军事化格斗技巧，无非有些力气而已。因此观月没有避免这场战斗，接下重拳的观月直击不二的下颌想要一击将不二击昏，却不料对方深谙他的套路，他看准时机抓住观月的手腕，让毫无准备的观月心中一惊，他慌忙间想要反抗，却还未来得及回击就被不二揪住衣领按翻在地。和不二的力量比起来，他的身子轻得就像一张纸，观月应对过这种力量上的悬殊，不二的力量不如赤泽，但技巧却比赤泽强大得多，在他彻底失去重心之前不二用膝盖在他的腰窝上狠狠地来了一下，让观月因为疼痛和虚弱失去了最后的反击机会。落地的一瞬间，痛呼都化作了呜咽，不二的膝盖压在观月的侧腹上，揪着他已经褶成一团的领子按住他，一只手捉住他的手腕，将观月彻底压制。

“放开...啊...”任何挣扎都会引起不二更多的施虐欲望，面对这个家伙，不二的力量一点也不留情，威胁一般地渐渐施压，让身下的人疼得唇色都有些发白，仿佛在引诱着他用亲吻为它点缀上温存的色彩。

观月的力量越来越小，似已经放弃了挣扎。收到这默认一般的讯号，不二渐渐俯下身子，手摸向那可怜衬衫的下一颗扣子...

脚步声在楼道里回向起来，急促得令人心慌。没有给不二任何反应的时间，打斗的声音引来了不二裕太，令他出现在了他最不该出现的地方。

“大哥！你在做什么！”

不二心中惊骇，他下意识地松开观月，可一切都落在裕太的眼中，令他言语苍白。

“我...他...裕太你听我解释...”不二第一次这样慌乱，观月说的没有错，即使他知道观月利用了裕太，他也没有任何可以让裕太相信他的方法，一如现在，他失去了任何辩解的能力。

“观月！”

裕太厌恶地越过挡在他身前的不二，冲向观月，十分小心地将观月扶起来，“你怎么样？”观月没有想到裕太在附近，自是也有些惊讶。被裕太撞见自己被不二这样对待令观月感到一种莫大的耻辱，他羞愤地攥紧了自己的领口，挣扎着推开裕太坚持自己站起身来，咬着牙走出了房门，与不二擦肩而过。

“观月！”裕太追到门口，他扶着门框，忽然回过头来，狠狠地瞪着不二，“你打人的事我不会告诉手冢，你是我哥，我不会揍你，但你以后要是再接近观月，就别怪我的拳头不顾情谊。”

裕太说完自然是追上去，那话中的狠绝和随之而来的憎恶眼神让不二无地自容，他只能看着裕太低着头逃出这个房间，就好像他已经无法忍受再看到他一分一秒。

“裕太...你不要相信他！”后知后觉的不二恍然间惊醒，他赶忙追了出去，对着裕太的背影大叫，却没有得到任何回应。

\-------tbc


	13. 花圃

赤泽记住了观月开的那辆车的车牌和颜色，顺着那辆车的蛛丝马迹，赤泽一路找到了观月和裕太待过的旅馆，旅馆的外观看起来很是破旧，全然不像观月会喜欢的地方，但赤泽还是必须进去碰碰运气。

“老板，这地方前阵时间有没有什么特别的人来过……”赤泽不十分擅长打探消息，他的语气有些生硬，可以让自己看起来不那么凶神恶煞。旅馆的前台瞥了他一眼，“你找人的？这种地方到处都是特别的人，特别到除了特别就没别的什么东西了。”他又低下头继续手里的活计，语气轻蔑，“比如证件，哈，什么都没有，别问我。”

“你会记得他的，我要找的是两个男人，其中一个长得很漂亮，深色卷发，你一定会记得的。”

前台终于抬眼正视起眼前的赤泽，他好像想起来了什么，“他们住一晚就走了，什么信息都没留下。”

赤泽有些不甘心，“或许你会记得他们的车往哪个方向开了，或者他们聊了些什么。”

前台的男人当然不想管闲事，他丢下一句不知道便继续看手里的屏幕，不再搭理赤泽。

咚！

赤泽手臂越过身前的横桌，一把将男人的衣领扥住向前猛地一拖，将专心于看电视转播的男人整个人拖到了桌面上，他发狠地揪着男人的头发，将他的头抵在桌子上，发出一声顿响。

“你最好能给我点信息。”赤泽咬着牙，这些日子他的心情一直不好，不掏出枪对着这个该死的一字眉已经是他最大的忍耐。

“哎哎哎，别！别动手！我知道……我记得他们……好像说什么工厂，隐蔽什么的……啊，对了，那个，你说的那个男的，来的时候问过我这附近有没有改装车的店。”

“在哪儿？他们往那儿跑了！”

“就隔壁巷子里！他们应该是开车向那去了……”男人看赤泽一副不依不饶的样子，似乎是和他找的美人有什么深仇大恨，怕不是好了却的人物，男人哆哆嗦嗦地服软，“大哥，那，那骚货怎么了你，你也别拿我一个无关的人撒气啊！”

赤泽深吸了一口气，用几乎杀人的眼神瞪着手底下的家伙，气不打一处来，顺手将手里的脑袋猛地提起来又撞上坚硬的桌面……

从旅馆出来的赤泽心情好了一点，他顺着小街方向果然找到一家隐蔽的改装店，但赤泽不打算去问，这些改装店多少有着灰色的营收，口风紧得很，与其受到故意的迷惑，赤泽倒觉得不如顺着这条街继续找。

小街对车来说是条单行道，车辆的过往虽然不算密集但想要逆行也不是件容易的事。从改装的车库出来，除非有意为之，否则观月他们只可能顺势向着小街的另一头行进，赤泽将车开到街角，忽然又停住了。

改装车很容易一眼看出来，因为油漆即使风干色泽也与旧漆不同，如果顺着街边的摄像头寻下去的话，从外形和油漆判断，很容易就能找出观月的车，可这时，赤泽又犹豫了。出于对观月的了解，赤泽总觉得事情没有那么简单，他有一种预感，顺着线索追查下去一定是在浪费时间。

“观月为什么要问那个混蛋改装车的事……”赤泽自言自语道，他抓了抓自己的头发，又砸了一下方向盘，被自己的焦虑打败。

他没有赢过观月，从来没有，就连玩五子棋他都能输掉身上的最后一分钱。赤泽不相信观月会这么简单的让他问到行踪，从一个一字眉的笨蛋口中。

这是个陷阱。

赤泽将车开回了旅馆前，顺着反方向有一条大路，赤泽看着大路被车胎反反复复压出的焦痕，他忽然想起那一颗阻拦了他与观月的炸弹，算计好的距离，算计好的时间，就连他的一举一动也被算计在了里面。赤泽开了一听啤酒一饮而尽，液体顺着他脖颈的曲线滑进大敞着的衣领里，他捏扁手里的易拉罐随手一扔，又坐回车里，他决定背离常理，与观月赌上一局，他不会再按照他的剧本行进，即使这场对局就像观月初本身一样毫无道理。

在发生肢体冲突后，不二没有再去找观月的麻烦，但先前的事情并没有就此过去，反而像房间里的大象一样横在两人之间，形成一种无形的屏障。即使是开会的时候，观月和不二也不会说一句话，而不二也开始不再从阴影里走出来。

裕太自从被手冢安排去做亡命徒后就一直心存芥蒂，而观月倒借此机会与手冢走得越来越近，他将裕太的一些工作承担下来，慢慢的融入这个整体。一旦撕开了一点口子，合作方冰帝的讯息就源源不断地从手冢那里传来。自从观月帮着忍足把裕太的自杀行为搅黄之后，冰帝以交易被警方中断为理由逼迫青春制药重新交易，手冢即使不愿意，也只能派人去对下一次交易进行最后的谈判。冰帝在这个盘子里投入了大量的物力，而前提就是将新型毒品以合作价卖给冰帝。手冢虚假的交易只是稳住冰帝的权宜之计，他从来想的都是如何将这门技术独吞，可如果单纯毁约，即使手冢不担心被冰帝的人寻仇，青春制药在黑道所面临的声誉麻烦也不小。

“所以说，手冢让我去放炸弹是为了把我的死推给冰帝？”听了观月对于局势的分析，裕太忍不住从沙发上蹦了起来。

“如果不出意外，你的死会让青春以对方想要抢夺技术的理由拖延交易，只要他们秉持着你是为了保护科技才选择与他们同归于尽，冰帝那边一时半会也拿不出什么好的说辞，双方一旦谈判，那么价格的事就有的商量了。”

“他只是为了钱！”裕太在房间里踱步，“我和我大哥为他做了那么多！怎么能……对不起，我不该提他……”裕太见观月微微皱眉，生怕是他提起不二坏了观月的兴致，他赶忙坐回观月身边，“哥……”

“谁？啊，不二周助么，你不说我都快把他忘了。”观月抱着手臂冷哼一声，娇嗔的模样让裕太心中微动，他继续说道：“我就是不甘心而已，手冢国光他凭什么……”

“就凭他是你的上司，你所拥有的一切都是他争来的。”

“哥，你怎么还帮他说话。”

“我这是告诉你，没有什么比自己手里的更可靠，等你可以决定自己命运的时候，自然不会不甘心了。”

裕太几乎没有听进去几个字，他喜欢观月认真筹谋的样子，所有的精神都用来欣赏他了，哪里还有心思听观月的大道理，他往沙发上蹭了蹭，抱住观月亲了一下，却还没来得及温存片刻，观月便将他推开。

“下午我还有事去找乾商议，他做出了足以蒙骗过冰帝的东西，我要去看看。”

“哥，你老去找他做什么。”

观月叹了口气，他忽然觉得裕太有些过分黏人了，“因为这次交易我必须去，这是和冰帝建立联络的机会，如果抓住这个机会……嗯哼哼，除掉手冢接替青春制药也不是不可能的。”

一旦能够掌握青春制药，通过新型毒品的力量，想要见到冰帝的话事人就有了门路。

“你想和冰帝合作？不行，太危险了，要是被手冢知道……”

观月不喜欢裕太打退堂鼓，他摇了摇头起身便走，而不二裕太亦步亦趋地跟上，直到观月对他的跟随表露出了不满，裕太才放慢了脚步任由观月走远。他有些失落，可想到观月做着一切都是为了砸碎这个坚实的牢笼，他又无法去指责半句。

“裕太，怎么？被抛下了么？”令裕太生理上不适的声音在他的背后响起，不二裕太的脸色变得更难看了，却还是别扭地开了口，“你怎么来了。”

“做大哥来找你约个会，也是可以的吧。”不二搭上裕太的肩膀，很快便被他的弟弟嫌恶地甩开，“别装的这么亲密。”

不二抬眼看了一眼观月急匆匆向花圃方向走去的身影，忽然笑了，“裕太心情不好啊，是因为观月吗？好像比起你，他对乾和药物更感兴趣呢。也难怪裕太要不高兴了。”

“……”见裕太不发一言地盯着观月离开的背影，不二又搭住裕太的肩膀，伏在他耳边轻轻说道：“你不觉得他跑的太快了吗？对于追不上的东西，你要不放弃他，要不就打断他的腿。”

那话语却像毒蛇的信子一样轻而危险，裕太心下一惊，恨恨地瞪了不二一眼，转身便想走，不二挡住裕太，即使身高没有优势，那份魄力依旧让裕太难以再迈动一步。

“裕太，我不会害你！我让你这么做都是为了你好！”

“不二周助！我和你不一样！”裕太用肩膀撞开不二，这场对话自然是话不投机半句多，不二睁开双眼，一直保持的微笑脱落。

“观月，我绝不容许你带着裕太去送死……”

不二下了一个决心，他决定做一件他一直不愿做的事情。

他要去参与这次交易。

……

“你不是宁愿死也不参与毒品的事？”手冢抱着手臂一脸严肃地面对着前来找他的不二，而不二想要参与交易的提议让他意外。“是因为那个观月吗？”

“他果然来找过你了。”

“就算他不来求，我也会让他去，但我不放心不二裕太去监视他，如果你自愿去，倒省了我的口舌。”

不二毫不意外地扯出一个虚假的笑容，“看来，你早就决定派我去了。”

“是。”

“你果然还是这样……”

“不二，你何必说这些。”手冢冷着脸，连神色都没有一丝变化。不二也不想与这个机械一样冷的人多说，毕竟在他亲手杀掉他们曾经的朋友时，不二就已经放弃去改变他了，就连当他将裕太送上战场时，他都没有多说一句话。

对于手冢国光来说，刀尖上的舞蹈从来没有伙伴。他们因为梦想聚集在一起，自然要为梦想燃烧尽一切，即使不二是这个组织的元老，手冢也不能容忍他的任性这么久，尽可能地妥协已经是手冢对他最大的尊重了。当不二因为他弟弟的事与他剑拔弩张时，手冢也只当不二是一种无理取闹，让他去理解感情这件事本身就是不可理喻的。

不二开着车，副驾驶是空的，而后座上坐着他新结没多久的冤家。

观月一言不发，他没有通知任何人就刻意避开了副驾驶的位置，或许不二有些不适应这种沉默的挑衅，他有一种把观月从后座扯下来塞进副驾驶的冲动。

但是他忍住了，并且成功保持了自己的沉默，仿佛后座上不存在一个叫观月初的人。

这种气氛保持了许久，直到他们离谈判地点还差一段高速。

观月忍不住先开了口。

“不二，一会你去探路。”

“为什么是我？”

“你对冰帝来说是副新面孔。”

“哦？那我怎么保证你背后不搞些小动作害我？”

“我们不是敌人！”

“是么，我可不这么想。”

观月见道理讲不通，也是有些窝火，前些日子和不二打架扭伤的手腕又隐隐疼了似的。

“你够了！现在重要的是交易！”

“这点不需要你提醒。”不二随着话音猛地踩了一脚刹车，看着后视镜里的男人差一点撞到前座的靠背，勾起一个窃笑。

观月从突如其来的刹车中抬起头，他抓住座椅两侧稳住自己，咬着牙，恨不得用眼神把不二瞪穿。

“为什么停下！”

“听你的话，我去探路啊。”

“这里是高速！你要从哪里下车？如果后面有货车怎么办！你想死也不要害了我！”

“哎呀，你才发现你的小命掌握在我手里吗？”不二笑的很开心，脚下又踩上了油门，“乖乖闭嘴我们相安无事。”

观月觉得自己彻底被不二的思路打败了，他想起之前的事还有些心有余悸，便也不想和不二硬碰硬，生生把一口恶气憋了回去，脸撇向一边不再言语。

不二瞥了一眼后视镜，他没有想到观月居然真的老实了，忍不住又去戳弄他。

“怎么生气了？”

“你！”

“呵呵。”不二就算到观月耐不住自己的挑弄，他的种种反应让不二觉得有趣极了，原本因为和手冢的对话而压抑了一路的心情有些好转。


	14. 五局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note：不二观，忍岳有，打起来了，又打起来了！作者真的就喜欢看他们打起来！观月爆发铺垫开始花样操作……（明明是文中的主角却仍然活的像个反派）

到达目的地后，不二终于好好的停下车，从后备箱里拿出了新型毒品的样品。那是一箱简易样品，其中只有主提取成分，并非最终的产品，只是用作和冰帝谈判的筹码。观月原本以为不二会先去打探一下交易地点的情况，坐在车上全然没有动作，直到身边的门被不二打开了。

“下车。”

温柔又带着冷意的声音从耳边炸开，观月瞥了一眼不二，很是不情愿。“我不是都说了冰帝的人见过我吗？调查环境你还是独自去比较好吧。”观月私心想找个由头脱离不二一段时间，只要他能够独自行动，他就有机会先行去联络忍足，冰帝的人在暗而他在明，他相信只要他独自一人，忍足就一定会现身，可显然不二并不想给他这个机会。

“你不想让我把你请下车吧？”不二一只手臂撑住车门，俏皮地歪头，看起来人畜无害，而观月知道这是不二最后的通牒，如果他再执拗，恐怕要很不体面的被拖下车了。

观月叹了口气，转身下了车。

通常黑道会面前多少都会先摸好周围的环境，毕竟一群亡命徒之间谁也保不准会不会擦枪走火，自然要随时准备退路，可不二已经拿好了样本，看起来是准备直接大摇大摆的和冰帝的人交锋了。观月对不二这种毫无准备的会面十分嗤之以鼻，可他也不愿再触不二的霉头，思来想去也只能先顺着不二，将心中数落不二的意愿强行压了下来。

冰帝为这次谈判的选址是一片草场，两人离开了大路后便越走越荒，两人徒步走了一段，渐渐能看到一片草木后藏着的一片高矮木屋。

“这个地方到是空旷。嗯哼，若是谈崩了，我们搞不好会交代在这里呢。”观月跟着不二走着，嘴上倒也不闲着，有一句没一句地开着黑色玩笑。不二大部分时间只顾着往前走，但偶尔也会应和地笑上两声。观月原不想和不二多说的，可他实在受不了两人独处时的沉默气氛，即使不愿招惹不二，也忍不住想和他多说几句。

路越走越深，蜿蜒的小道旁杂草丛生，让此处显得更加荒凉起来，不二忽然停下，观月见此时四下静寂，眉头一皱，手顺势摸到背后问道，“怎么不走了？”

不二回过身，一脸玩味地看着神色有些不安的观月，“我想……如果我在这里杀了你，算不算为民除害呢？”

观月心里忐忑无比，但他仍故作冷静的笑了一声，同时不由自主地后退了一步。

“此行只有你我二人，我死了，你却独活，你是如何都别想撇开关系的，不说裕太，就连手冢也不能容忍你暗害组织中的人吧。”

“呵呵。”不二仿佛听了什么玩笑话，“谁说我想活着回去呢？拖上你死，还能惹冰帝一身腥，算来我不亏。”

“……”观月心中怦怦直跳，他对人心从来掌握得十分精准，可不二周助这样的疯子他如何也是摸不通透的，他能感觉到不二和他有着同样的疯狂，特地随他而来，又在最四下无人的地方对他下手，为了除掉他可谓将自己的名誉生死都置之度外了。

“不二周助，你当真以为这里只有你我二人？”观月死死盯着不二的瞳孔，观察着他的情绪，继续说道，“冰帝的人在暗处，说不定就在四下观察着我们，如果你我在此出了什么是非，你真以为冰帝的人会袖手旁观？”观月见不二神色中有些恍惚，便知不二已在认真思考自己的言语，他顺势上前一步，伏在不二耳边，藏在身后的手握紧了腰间的匕首，“他们不会让你这样泼脏水的。”

不二意识到这片土地静谧得确实是有些过分，似乎安静得太过刻意，忽然一两只雀鸟从两人头上飞过，发出扑棱棱的声，不二从短暂的恍惚中清醒，敏锐的感官让他在瞬间感知到观月想要攻击他的动作，他比观月更快一步的揽住对方的腰，看似暧昧温柔的动作，实则是一把抓住观月背后持刀的手腕。不二垂眼，看见观月因为急促呼吸而微张的唇，他冷不丁的探身向前轻轻咬了一下观月的下唇，在这个短暂的瞬间，那只捉住观月手腕的手忽然开始发力，腕骨处随之传来的压力让观月不受控制的松开了手，任由不二将刀夺下。不二退开，结束了这个在外人看来只是一个吻的交锋。

不二找回了微笑，心绪却乱成一团。他虽确实计划为了保护裕太对观月下痛下杀手，但就像瘾君子面对那些令人憎恨又不舍摧毁的毒品一样，憎恶与喜爱两种声音在心中互相撕扯着，他本可以将那把刀直接送进观月的心脏，可与前几次一样，他又一次输给了内心的欲望，让那些带着毒的恶意最终化成一个危险的玩笑。

“我只是开个玩笑，你不会真的信了吧。”不二把刀插回观月的腰带里，语气轻松得仿佛刚刚什么也没有发生。

“……”观月明白先前那种充满杀意的眼神决计不是个玩笑，但听了不二此言，观月暂时呼吸平缓了一些，连羞愤都顾不上了，只剩下一种死里逃生的庆幸。一双略微出汗的手微微松开，但身体依旧紧绷着，随时准备应对不二的攻击。

“呵呵。”不二见他如此草木皆兵，忽然伸手捏了一把观月的脸，揉软了观月紧绷的精神，“你干什么！”

“摸你啊。”不二笑着说。

“我以后再也不要和你这种神经病一起出来！”观月甩开不二开始自己走，不二则三两步跟上，还不停煽风点火，“你怎么又生气了？”

“我没有！”

“你有哦。”

观月真的觉得自己被一个疯子耍了，他一句话也不想说，只想离这个人越远越好，他风风火火地走在前面，直向不远处的小木屋走去，在两人还在拉扯的功夫，两侧响起一阵枪栓声和细细碎碎的脚步声。

“看来青春制药这次好好遵守了约定啊。”一个让观月无比熟悉的慵懒声线传来，但他还未来得及看清来人，两边便乌泱泱地走出数十个全副武装的人，不二应激性地抓住走在前面的观月，将他拽到身后用身体挡住，这保护一样的姿态反倒让观月有些惊异，他看了一眼不二，只见对方十分谨慎地盯着对面的武装者，与之前那个喜怒无常的人全然不一样。

“不二，他们是冰帝的人。”

“冰帝这样，未免有些小题大做了吧。”不二冰蓝的眼睛依旧盯紧前方，毫不客气地说道，他没有像平时那样压着自己的气势，散发出于之相衬的威压。很快，不二锁定了那个始终走在最前方的蓝发男人，而观月一眼则认出那果然是忍足。

“嗯哼，狼先生，别来无恙啊。”看清了来人，观月挽了挽发丝，从不二身后走出来，顺势向不二点头让他不要担心。不二没有阻止观月上前，他打量着忍足，丰富的战斗经验让他对眼前这个人有种本能的戒备。

忍足同时也在打量着不二，他在不二身上感受到一种无形的压力，而随着观月的开口，他的注意力转回到观月身上，“啊呀，该怎么说呢，还真是不是冤家不对头啊。”

“别这么说，狼先生，或许，我们不是敌人。”观月珉起一个意味深长的笑容，看了一眼身侧的不二，很快又补上一句，“毕竟青春制药和冰帝一向都是合作伙伴呢...”

忍足敏锐地意识到观月重复那日他逃走前留下的话很是刻意，极可能别有一番意思，欲言又止的模样让他看来似乎有什么正碍于身边的人而不好说出口。忍足读着观月葡萄色的眸子，很快眯起了眼睛笑了笑，“说得也是，上次那个小子的事，冰帝已经不放在心上了。”

“嗯哼哼，那就好，或许青春和冰帝私下里有些小误会，但既然双方都赞同这场会面，自然是希望我们能和平商讨出一个让双方都满意的结果。”

“那是自然。”忍足瞥了一眼不二手中的手提箱，“那么请进来吧。”他对着身后的雇佣兵抬了抬手，让他们抬着枪的手放下。

“侑士！”一个清脆年轻的声线随着一个红发青年而来，从房内冲出的年轻人有一头火红的中发，他的身材较之观月还要清瘦，身上随着动作晃动作响的武器更衬得他体形小巧，远远看来仿佛一个灵动的少女。

“怎么说了那么多，他们没有为难你吧。”年轻人推了一把忍足引起他的注意。

“没有，只是遇到上次的那位朋友，忍不住多寒暄了几句，怎么？岳人，这就等不了了？”

“哼。”被称作岳人的年轻人气呼呼的瞪着观月，散发出有些可爱的敌意，观月对那种宣示主权的眼神颇为意会，他低头笑了笑说道，“不敢不敢，谁敢为难有家有室的狼先生呢。”观月虽然表面笑盈盈的，心里却开始合计这个人会不会影响忍足的立场，这个不稳定因素着实是让他笑不出来的。

一行人进了室内坐了下来，不二将皮箱放在桌上打开，让冰帝心心念念的新型毒品映入在场所有人的眼中。

箱中摆放着两种物品，一瓶淡蓝色的溶剂和一些淡蓝色的粉状物。

忍足抬头看了眼不二问到，“效能怎么样？”

“新型的复合结晶，结构很接近市面上的一种抗癌药物，运输非常安全，以现在警方的科技手段很难从成分上分析出它的成瘾性，被当成药物瞒天过海也不是不可能的...只是...”不二看了一眼观月，观月接过话头，“嗯哼，有些话我也是不好说出口，可是呢，以现在的成本来看，我们能使用的技术实在有限，成瘾性比较市面上流通的同水平毒品略有下降...”

忍足眉头微皱，在观月提出成本的一瞬间，他就明白了青春制药这一次与他周旋的计划。忍足靠进沙发，有些不情愿地问到，“你的意思是...冰帝给你们付了全款，你们却只能提供半成品？”

“不能这么说，狼先生，怎么能说这是半成品呢？我们青春制药的天才化学家可以用了足足五年的时间才分析出复合结晶的合成方法，为了降低毒品的运输成本，成瘾性必然有所降低，毕竟我们要控制制造成本，价格没有提升，却能省下许多人力和警方的损耗，完全可以作为完整的商品投入市场，怎么算冰帝都不亏呢。”

忍足感到自己快被观月说服了，他提醒自己必须放弃去思考观月的话语，否则他必将被这个语言大师带入他所看不见的陷阱。

“狼先生，完成这笔生意，冰帝赚钱，我们也都交了差事，怎么样？”

“哼，拿回去一个有瑕疵的商品，就算冰帝真的赚了钱，我也不能算交差啊。”

忍足思索良久，提出了他的疑虑，观月就好像在等待他对现有产品的不满一样，他搅了搅自己的头发，说到，“我们当然还有别的方案，如果冰帝一定想要完美的产品，那么成本必然得不到控制，只要加大投入，我们就可以尝试一种新的压缩技术，让每千克的结晶中可溶解出的成瘾成分翻倍。”

“哼，兜兜转转的，还不就是嫌钱给少了！”一直站在忍足身后的岳人怒斥道。

观月倒也不反驳，他用有些挑衅的眼神撇了岳人一眼，“嗯哼哼，小弟弟，你要是这样理解也没什么问题。”

“你他妈叫谁小弟弟呢！”岳人火辣脾气上来，绕过忍足，三两步便走到观月身前，一把掏出枪对着观月的额头。即使事发突然，观月却没有显露出一丝被惊吓的样子，倒是不二心中一惊，手瞬间摸上自己腰间的手枪。忍足虽然知道岳人那点虚张声势的小九九，但见不二已经戒备起来，怕是要认真，快步上前按住岳人的手，呵斥道，“你干什么！”

“我就是吓唬吓唬他，我就是看不惯他那副欠揍的样子，哼，不过这都不怕倒也是条汉子。”岳人把枪别回腰间，火气到是瞬间消了。“喂，你要是再叫我小弟弟我可不会这么罢休！”

忍足偷偷瞥了一眼不二，见他似乎放松了精神，也着实松了一口气。忍足能感觉到，如果真的动手，岳人绝活不到扣动扳机的时候。

观月向不二瞥了一眼后耸了耸肩，他看向岳人还有些气鼓鼓的脸，继续说道：“嗯哼，还真是暴脾气啊，我道歉，我应该说...岳人先生说的没有错，完美的产品就是需要更多的成本，我想冰帝也没法否认这个事实吧。”

“虽然不知道这里面是否有什么花招，但是想来我也只能接受这个提议了。”

一开始冰帝为青春制药投资，是看中了青春制药的资质，虽然青春制药许诺了新型毒品一定会有本质的提升，绝对能够让冰帝大赚一笔，但毒品的性能细节在未开始研究之前都是未知数，谁也无法保证，自然没有相关的约定。忍足摸了摸下巴，比起冰帝的利益大小，他更关心如何完成自身的任务，想来当初冰帝打的算盘是通过前期投资而低价垄断新产品，而现在青春制药确实拿出了产品，虽然差强人意，但观月给出的理由却又难以反驳，原本欠债的青春制药反手倒指责起冰帝吝啬了。

忍足站起身，他侧身到岳人身边，在他耳边说了一句什么，岳人点了点头，他指了指不二，“喂，你，拿着箱子过来，和我去检测一下产品。”

想要监视观月的不二并不想让观月离开自己的视线，但他也没有什么理由拒绝岳人的要求。不二将箱子扣上，拎起来向岳人指示的方向走去，他压低视线，眯着眼睛瞄了一眼忍足后与他擦肩而过，忍足轻笑了一声，从兜里掏出一根烟，待不二走远后，忍足慢悠悠地吐出奶白色的轻烟，说道，“还真是让人害怕的家伙啊。”

“你在说谁？”

“你们两个。”忍足抖了抖手上的烟，烟味开始弥漫，观月微微皱眉，但还是保持着对忍足的尊重。

“呵。”观月起身踱步到窗边，似笑非笑，“你也不简单啊。”

忍足很是会看人脸色地掐掉了烟，“不好意思，我不知道你不喜欢香烟。”

“没关系，嗯哼，五局压力大嘛，我可以理解。”观月扯着头发，用钦定的语气说出这话，及其随意的轻声细语将刚走到他身旁的忍足惊出了一身冷汗。

“什么五局。”

“还用我说明白么？”

“……”看守的人都在窗外极远的地方站岗，但忍足还是颇有些心虚地左右看了看，他按住观月的肩膀，在他耳边压低声音说道，“你怎么知道？你最好告诉我，不然我可不能保证你会怎么样。”

“怎么？大家都是一家人，还要大义灭亲不成？”

忍足只当他这句是在表明立场，“但愿你不是已经变成了手冢的人，否则我一定亲手拧下来你这颗漂亮的脑袋。”

“狼先生到是很上道，那股子狠劲儿到是在黑道学得有模有样的，五局可没有教过人口头上杀人的功夫吧。”观月话音刚落便握住忍足按在自己肩上手，忽然一个发力悄无声息的将忍足单臂掰到身后，反身将其按在墙上，“你懂了吧，即使招式普通，但有些细节，也只有在五局摸爬滚打出来的人才认得出。”

忍足冷哼一声，腿向后一别，勾住观月的一条腿向前一带，趁观月重心偏移的瞬间他顺势转身，用没有被控制住的手肘去击打对方的头侧，观月瞬间抬起手臂格挡，却还是踉跄了一下，两人在从胶着中分开，心照不宣地点到为止。

“看来是那天交手让你猜到了些端倪，你的心思还真是细，饶是我都没有认出你竟也是五局的人。”忍足忽然想通了观月逃跑前的那句话，原来他一早便做好了与他合作的准备。忍足颇为惊叹观月的敏锐，虽然两个人都从五局出身，但五局规定人和人之间只能蒙面示人，且年代久远，年龄更迭，即使两人真的彼此见过，也难以产生任何印象。

“看来我也只能信任你，说吧，你想让我帮你做什么？”忍足故作出无奈的表情，肩膀放松了下来，显然对观月已经全然放下戒备。

“我要代替手冢国光接替青春制药。”

“哦？”

“手冢手里有更完美的产品，只要你想办法告诉冰帝的高层让他们除掉手冢，我可以让冰帝不花一分钱得到它。”

“看来，那套说辞果然是个幌子。”

观月沉默着算是默认了。

在谈判前的一个月里，观月几乎每日都去找乾贞治，辅助他以新型毒品为样本降级生产一种新的简易样品，并在此期间找到被冰帝逼迫交易的手冢为他出了这个主意。乾贞治到真的不负众望，在一个月内就完成了降级品的制作。

“于是下一步你就是把手冢卖掉？”

“想必因为之前的事，冰帝已经对手冢颇有微词了吧。”观月想到了什么，继续说道，“而且冰帝不想直接得到乾贞治吗？有手冢在，青春里就没有任何人敢背叛，如果他死了，青春里每个人就都自由了，如果你愿意，你也可以得到不二，他看起来是个很令人在意的打手，对吧。”

“看来除掉手冢对冰帝是有利无害啊，如果到时候偷换药物的事情捅出来，就连杀他的理由都安排好了，观月初，你可真是个坏人啊。”

“嗯哼哼哼，谁不是呢？”观月一点没有感到被冒犯，“包括你，狼先生，你的手也早已经洗不干净了吧。”

忍足会意地一笑，“我只希望，到最后还能救下些有救的人，也算是赎罪了。”

蹬蹬蹬……

隔壁传来逐渐走近的脚步声，忍足将早就熄了的烟扔出窗外，停止了他短暂的多愁善感。

他熟悉那匆匆又轻快的脚步声，他知道，是岳人回来了。


	15. 背叛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 观月和忍足互相确认了身份，虽然各自怀着不同的目的，但一致地开始了对组织头目的网罗，而手冢却浑然未觉。

“样品检测没什么问题。”岳人大大咧咧地坐在了沙发上，他向后仰了仰头，“验货这种事情下次别让我来了，累。”  
忍足宠溺地笑了笑，从兜里掏出了一根烟扔给岳人。  
“嘿，谢啦。”岳人接过，便也不理睬送货来的两人，自顾自吞云吐雾起来。  
不二也不喜欢烟味儿，他把样品交给忍足，说道，“我们的任务算是完成了，我们的要求，就麻烦你带给冰帝那边了。”  
忍足点了点头，他伸出手接过箱子，又伸出另一只手去。然而不二没有注意到忍足礼貌的握手邀请，他的眼神此时正落在观月身上，忍足打趣不二道，“放心，他不会变成一股烟飞了去。”不二的目光回到忍足脸上，心不在焉地握住了忍足的手。  
“合作愉快。”不二回应道。  
忍足见不二没有搭理他这一茬，也觉得无趣，他耸了耸肩，“走吧，我送你们离开。”  
忍足松开了手，又拍了拍观月的肩，“合作愉快。”  
观月组织起笑容，也和忍足握了握手，算作正式的告别。  
忍足将不二与观月送上了车便走了，观月坐在副驾驶上，向后望了望忍足的背影，不二的声音忽然响起，“怎么了？你很在意他？”  
“以后可能会是个麻烦。”  
“嗯，这点我倒是赞同你，虽然我真是不想呢。”  
“后面那句可以省了吧。”观月转过头来，气鼓鼓地开口。经过了先前的冲突，观月对不二的态度稍微有所缓和，倒不是对不二有什么好感可言，而是他真的被不二不要命的气势震慑到了。不二让人看不明白的实力和深藏在微笑下的危险令观月不安，他是很会掌握人心不错，可不二玉石俱焚的疯狂让一切理论上的算计都失了灵。观月此时很庆幸自己对危险的嗅觉依旧敏锐，庆幸当不二向他抛出橄榄枝的时候，他没有产生去动勾引利用不二的心思。  
不二周助不是可以随意操控的人，这是观月对自己的警告。  
“呵呵，坐到副驾驶来吧，万一，你从背后勒住我的脖子的话，那可就遭了。”  
“哼，与其用车祸自杀，我宁愿省些力气。开车吧，不二，不要废话了。”观月没有被不二故意的被害妄想症所说服，他用脚踢了踢不二的座椅，发出催促的噔噔声。  
不二笑着拉起手刹，启动了车子。而观月看不二集中注意力在方向盘上，默默将与忍足握手时被塞入手中的纸条放到了兜里。

手冢得到了两人的好消息，依旧只是毫无情绪地点了点头。  
但观月知道他一定是高兴的，无论是因为冰帝被这套说辞打发了，还是不二能好好的完成任务这件事，对手冢来说都是让他的心里放下了一块石头。  
观月自从来到青春制药就一直观察手冢国光的动向，他不相信这个人真的可以像他的面孔一样毫无波澜。手冢强大的自控力是一个面具，而即使他有这样一副完美无缺的面具，观月依旧可以从他的作为中窥探出他的内心……比如，他对不二周助工作态度的担忧，对自己的不信任，对裕太的轻视，甚至是对手下所有人的戒备……冰川下一定是激流，而一旦那层冰川破裂，激流汹涌之时便是手冢的灭顶之日，炸弹已经埋下，观月只需要等待冰帝撕开那道最初的裂缝。  
回到住处的观月打开了纸条，那上面是一串电话，观月看了看便将它扔进烟灰缸里烧掉了。  
“哥！你回来了。”裕太的声音忽然向起，将正看着火光的观月吓了一跳，他用身子挡住烟灰缸，“嗯，任务很顺利。”  
“我大哥没有为难你吧，我真是担心了一天。”  
“别担心，他不敢把我怎么样……”观月抱着手臂，忽然叹了口气，他的语气软了下来，“其实……你哥哥也挺不容易的，他这样也都是为了你，你和他不要把关系闹那么僵，对你我都不好。”  
“哥，你怎么忽然帮他说话。”  
“我这可不是帮他……”观月说着向前迈了两步，勾住裕太的脖子吻了上去，裕太也开怀地搂住观月的腰，将这个吻加深。  
火光熄灭了，而裕太还在这个深情的吻中不可自拔。  
“呜。”观月推开裕太，缺氧让他的雪白的脸上染上一抹潮红，引得裕太有些难以把持。不二裕太的手开始不老实，但见观月开始推搡他，也便没有更进一步，“哥……我……不行么？”  
“裕太，今天我实在累了。”观月本不想勾起裕太的情欲，全然因着不二裕太实在是太关心他，几乎是前后脚便跟了来，让他不得不出此下策吸引裕太的注意，让他不要注意到烟灰缸里的火焰。若是放在平日观月会很乐意裕太像一只小雏鸟似的围着他，可这几天他可实在不能被裕太缠住。他必须看住手冢的动向，等待冰帝的动作，为此他甚至需要将裕太支开。  
“你去看看你哥哥吧……他在路上一直和我说你们小时候的事，真是，没想到你们经历了那么多，也真是让人心疼你们兄弟俩。”算着火势应该已经熄灭，观月把裕太拉到沙发上，他拿起茶几上的小刀，开始给裕太削苹果。  
“其实……我大哥对我是不错，可是……他这个人我实在是受不了。”裕太身上还有着欲火，可他实在不忍心强求观月，只能坐下来想点别的事。  
“唉，我知道，他这个人有点太一厢情愿……总以为他认为好的，便对你也是好的……可是，他对你是真心的，我看得出。”观月说着，忽然手一重，刀下的果皮断在了桌子上。  
“哦呀，看来没削好。”  
裕太一把拿过观月手里的刀和苹果，开始自顾自地削了起来，在沉默的思索间，将最后一点果皮削去。  
“哥，你吃吧。”  
“拿去给你哥哥吧。”有些疲惫的观月笑得很温和，被带有蛊惑意味的温柔所包裹住的请求比命令更加致命，那双微微带着笑意的眼眸让裕太无法再任性地说出拒绝的话，那一瞬间，他似乎也想起了许多大哥曾经的好。裕太点了点头，“好。”

不二正在照料他的植物，忽然门被敲响，让不二疑惑地眯起了眼睛。  
会是观月初吗，他想着放下手里的小铲子，擦了擦手去开门。  
“裕太？”  
不二睁大了眼睛，倒是比观月更让他惊喜。  
“啊……大哥，那个……我就是给你送个东西来。”  
“快进来坐。”见到裕太并不是来找麻烦的，不二心情大好，赶忙把门让开，好让裕太进来。  
“裕太，喝点什么？可乐？我这里有冰可乐哦。”  
裕太一听，倒也觉得有些口渴，他对甜的东西没什么抵抗力，但他还是不太想待太久。  
“大哥，不用了。”  
不二自然没有听裕太的话，转身就往厨房走，裕太一把抓住不二，“别忙了，真不用了。”  
“呵呵，裕太懂得心疼长辈了。”不二笑得花枝乱颤，自从不二裕太长大，他几乎很少粘着自己，更不要说主动找上他。五六年了，不二裕太就没有独自上门找过他，不论不二裕太是为了什么来找他，不二周助也都还是开心的。  
“大哥，这个……给你。”裕太低着头，非常别扭地把一直藏在身后的苹果递给不二。  
“唉？”不二很是震惊，他几乎难以置信。“给我的？”  
“嗯，我削的……那个……你也不容易，这次任务也挺危险的……”裕太说着说着脸都涨红了，他赶忙又补充道，“这可不是我说的，是观月哥说的，大哥你别多想。”  
“……”不二听见观月的名字，心中咯噔一下，他沉默了一会，但还是笑着接过了苹果。  
“谢谢。”饶是不二也没想到，观月居然肯不计前嫌为他说这些话，即使只言片语，也句句敲到了不二心头上，甚至他看着手中的果子，心中溢起一阵心酸和暖意。这么多年了，裕太就没对自己说过软话，不二无论如何都不会想到，缓和他们关系的竟然是他最忌惮的观月。  
“也帮我谢谢他，嗯……不要说是我说的。”  
“你们真是的……”裕太此时到也觉得自己的大哥没有平时那么不可理喻了，“好，我一定带到。”裕太说罢要走，不二叫住了他。  
“呐，裕太，不想听我给你讲讲路上发生的事吗？观月他……应该是累了吧，不如在我这里待一会。”  
“啊……真是的，那你把那瓶可乐给我拿来，我就多呆一会。”  
不二虽然摸不透观月的想法，但就结果而言，不二还是很乐意领他这个情，心中也对观月的兴趣又浓厚了一分。  
不二低眉顺眼地笑了笑，“好呀。”他细细地想着，观月初到底还能带来怎么样的改变。  
另一边的观月自然没有休息，他打开了自己的手机，把那串号码输了进去。  
【手冢这边没有问题。】  
观月把一条简短的信息发了出去，对方没有回应内容，只是又发过来一串新的号码。  
“还真是小心呢。”观月记下后就删掉了信息。  
观月随手扔掉手机，趴在沙发上不想动换，他枕着自己的手臂，一双眼睛盯着烟灰缸里的灰烬。他今天确实太累了，被不二吓了好一通，又要算计着手冢和身边人的反应，内鬼确实是个熬人的活计，曾经一直是被赤泽他们守护着，忽然要时时刻刻提防着身边的人，一时间令一向游刃有余的观月也感到了身心上的疲惫。  
“赤泽……”陷入脆弱和疲惫的观月此时忽然好想听到赤泽的安慰，但他确实也只能是想想罢了。观月缩了缩身子，一双眼皮开始打架，他的骄傲不允许他后悔，他逃避似的不再去想曾经的生活，陷入了那个总是会折磨他的梦境。

在看似平静的半个月后，观月一大早便收到了那串新号码的回信，内容不多，只有一个时间，观月看了便明白忍足已经说服冰帝动手了。  
“哥，该起啦！”裕太敲了敲门便进了卧室，观月合上手机，假装一副睡眼惺忪的样子从床上爬起来。  
“嗯？怎么了吗？”  
裕太见他还没有起，便两步并作一步爬上床，扑上去便亲了一口观月的锁骨，他短短的发蹭得观月轻轻笑了起来。  
“嗯哼，裕太，别这样，睡衣都要被你扯掉了。”观月推开腻着自己的裕太，拉了拉自己肩头的布料，“你平时可不会来吵我的，说吧，什么事？”他问道。  
“是手冢，他突然要开早会，也不知道是吃错了什么药。”  
“别这么说，怪没大小的，哪天手冢听见了，有你受的。”  
“他能怎么样，不就是罚人做苦力么，我才不怕呢。”  
“行啦，让我起来，可不能误了早会。”观月说着开始便开始收拾起来，“我可不像你，有那么多多余的力气。”  
裕太撇了撇嘴，但还是听话地放开了他。  
平日里都是观月给别人开会，如今隔三差五的就要听手冢在那里说什么没营养的规矩道理，也觉得头疼，可今天不太一样，忍足发来信息想必是冰帝已经行动了，而今天这意料之外的早会便应该是和冰帝相关的。  
事实上，观月猜的没有错。  
手冢站在嗡嗡作响的机械风扇下，阳光从顶上的天窗打下来，透过风扇在地上留下忽闪的暗影，让手冢看起来颇有些阴晴不定。不二这次则没有站在阴影里，而是站在观月和裕太的身边，其他人零零散散地站在四周，乍一看去，手冢和那三个人仿佛在一盘散沙中形成了一种对立之势。  
“冰帝约好了三日后会把新的定金带过来，为了防止麻烦，这些天谁也不许离开。”  
观月故作模样地皱了皱眉，他摆弄着刘海，做出一副担心的样子，“怎么？他们这是要亲自来吗？”  
“因为上次酒吧的事，他们只接受在我们的地盘上交易。”  
“那我们的位置怎么办？明明不可以轻易暴露。”  
“确实，所以，这次交易只是在工厂表面，地下实验室位置的事情要严格保密。”手冢扫视了一下大家颇为担忧的表情，继续说道，“他们只是想要一个我们绝不会故意引发事故的地方，当天只有我会去交易，我不会让任何一个人有机会在工厂接触到冰帝的人。”  
观月故作模样地问了一句，“那你自己的安全如何保证？”  
“不必担心，我们手里还有他们想要的东西，他们没有理由反水。”  
观月心中轻笑，手冢或许说的没错，只是他显然没有想过，这个“我们”里其实可以并不包含他，除了乾贞治，没有谁是真的不可替代的，而手冢在长期稳定的领导者地位中早已经失去了对这一点敏锐，他一直在堤防有人背叛组织，却从未想过组织也是可以背叛人的。

\-----tbc


End file.
